The One
by Ariannette
Summary: Sonny's mom is in love, and Sonny is happy for her. That is- until she finds out that the Man her mom is in love with happens to be the father of her Arch Enemy. Don't want to give TOO much away! First SWAC fic, please R&R!
1. Meeting James

Info: First off, Some of you guys who have me on Alert for Paire ( heroes fics) , are probably thinking WTF Ari? And the truth is....Sonny with a chance is AMAZING! and sterling knight makes it even better!!!!! So Ive decided to use this storyline, which i was going to use for another fandom, for Channy instead. So um, yeah if you're just here to read channy, go on down and ignore this little message lol, and you guys who were expecting something filled with paireness, I'm sorry :(

* * *

**The One**

Mountains and mountains of sketches were sprawled all over the floor in my living room, as I tried picking out the best ten contenders.

I guess you could call me somewhat of a work-a-holic- but what was there to do anyway, outside of work? That didn't involve being chased by paparazzi, or doing anything that might tarnish your image?

Plus I was also waiting for my mom to get back from her unusually late date (like any caring daughter would do.).

My mom had being seeing this same guy for a while now. It was by far the longest relationship she had ever had, after my dad of course. So all in all, it was getting pretty serious, which was why I didn't understand why she refused to bring him home for me to meet.

Actually- no, I take that back, I guess I sort of did understand. If I had been in her shoes I would have done the same thing. Something about bringing my boyfriend home for my mom to meet sounded so strange- and personal.

I sighed, trying to shake the unnecessary thoughts out of my head, and to continue trying to figure out which sketches I was going to show Marshall tomorrow. And the reason why it was so important that I pick them out was because, I was pretty sure no one would bring in their sketches. Sure they'd think about them on the spot, but as far as being prepared went, it was mostly always me.

I was done around one, but my mom, still wasn't home. It really started worrying me at this point, because I had firmly told her that after midnight, she had to be home (I'd put my foot down.).

The clock on the DVD player read 1:05 AM, and I felt myself yawn. I guess it wouldn't matter if I took a short nap while I waited for her, and if she wasn't home by 1:30, I'd text her.

Only, the nap turned into a deep sleep, and the next thing I heard was the TV alarm going off in the morning. I looked at the clock, which read 8:30 AM. I only had a half hour to get ready and get to the studio.

I was in the shower in a flash, and out before five minutes had even passed. I changed into the outfit I had picked for the day, actually I always picked out my outfits Sunday night, for the rest of the week- if I didn't, I felt totally unprepared, which was so weird.

When I was done and out of my room, I ran to the kitchen, only to run smack into a bare-chested older brunette man. For a second, I stood still and frowned, then slowly looked up to see who this strange intruder was.

He had the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen, or maybe I had? They did sort of look familiar, but after a couple seconds of thinking, I decided I didn't have time for this. So my mom had brought home her boyfriend to spend the night? It had to be serious now.

"Er- sorry, I um, just wanted some milk", I let out lamely. For an old man, he was still pretty good looking- hence the lack in my ability to speak at the moment.

His lips parted into a glorious , semi-cocky smile, that I could have sworn I'd seen somewhere before. Maybe in a commercial? Yeah- he looked like model material.

"It's alright, I'm James by the way- a friend of your moms." he handed me the carton of milk, which I gratefully took, and poured a glass of.

I chugged it down, and give him a quick smile, "Well it was nice to meet you James- oh and I'm Sonny by the way."

And like that I was gone, and relieved. That had to be one of the awkward-ist things I had ever had to endure. Which made me feel no guilt when I took my moms car keys, which were on our side table, on the way out. So technically since I was sixteen and only had a permit, I wasn't allowed to drive without a supervising adult, but desperate times, called for desperate measures.

Plus my mom was still asleep.

**…..**

I parked her car next to the only available spot that was left- which intriguingly enough happened to be Chad's parking space. Usually I didn't like to start off my day doing the most I could to annoy him, but today it seemed like it would just have to be that way.

Besides, after all the things he'd done to me, since my arrival at Condor Studios, it was the least I could to do repay his warmness towards me.

When I got inside the studio, I had literally three minutes left before nine, I had to admit, I was proud of myself. So I smirked, and took my seat, waiting for everyone else to get there. Only- me being me, I'd forgotten, that everyone else tended to be about ten minutes late- except for Zora that is. She had this thing about being there an hour early, just so she could take a nap in her sarcophagus.

"Funny, funny, Sonny", a voice trailed behind me.

I couldn't help it, I automatically cringed, frowned, and bit down on my lip. Even though I was happy to have taken Chad's parking space, I knew I'd have to face him. I swallowed my uneasiness, and turned to face him, "Chad."

He smiled sarcastically again, and walked closer towards me, "You're a very lucky girl today, Munroe."

I crossed my arms, and cocked my head to the side, "Oh really? And why is that, Cooper?"

"It just so happens, that I don't have my car with me today, so I was dropped off by my driver. Else, you'd be in a shitload of trouble for taking my parking space", he smirked, taking a piece of candy that was on our coffee table.

I hated when he stared at me. There was something about those blue eyes that were so cold, that they literally sent a chill down my spine, and not in a pleasant way at all.

And no matter how long I stared back at him, he wouldn't stop looking at me, it was as if he got pleasure out of making me uncomfortable- actually come to think of it, of course he'd get pleasure out of my uncomfortable ness- he was Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

Trying to lighten up the mood, I smirked, "So who's your driver? Your mommy? And how do you know that it was me that took your parking space, anyway?"

Something on his phone suddenly started interesting him, and he finally broke away from looking at me, "Usually she is, but it just so happens, that my mommy moved away ever since she got remarried, so I live with my dad now. And I knew it was you because of two reasons. 1. No one would ever be stupid enough to take my parking space, and 2. The license plate still says 'Wisconsin' "

After that his cell rang and he stood up, "Well it was nice 'catching up' but unlike you, I've actually have work to do."

And just like that, he was gone, suddenly making my day better already.

**….**

In the next month, the run in with James in our kitchen happened at least five times. And in those times, I'd learned that he was a lawyer with his own firm, divorced, just like my mom, and had a teenage kid too.

Unlike my first impression of him, I realized that he wasn't cocky at all, if anything he was intelligent, kind, humble, and had a great sense of humor- which was obviously a must, if he was dating my mom.

When I would see my mom walk out of her bedroom, and look into his eyes, it was so obvious that they were falling in love. And the weirdest part of it all, was that I was 100% ok with it, if anything I was ecstatic- my mom deserved to find someone.

There was one morning that the three of us sat around our breakfast table and laughed about one of the sketches I was doing.

When we quieted down, I thought of asking, "So where did you guys meet anyway?" I took a sip of my OJ, and waited for one of them to explain.

That's when I saw it, a silver band with a princess cut diamond resting on my moms finger. I immediately turned up to look at her, and they held hands, "Oh, Sonny- we um- have something to tell you."

My moms eyes filled with moisture, and she looked at James, and then to me, "We're getting married."

I was completely and utterly elated for her, at that moment. They looked so blissfully happy, that how could I not have been? This was my mom, and she was marrying a, supermodel-looking ,successful attorney, with his own firm, and who had a kid my age.

I was going to have a sibling, and I was going to have a step dad. It all seemed so perfect, for that one small moment. Because no one, could anticipate the coming events…

* * *

Author's Note: so its off to a slow start, but I promise it'll pick up, and get better, with juicy scenes, and some that leave you gasping for air. Tootles!

xoxo

-Ari


	2. The FALLing of Mackenzie

**Info: **First off, thank you for all of you who have reviewed! It's truly inspiring to me. Another thing, it's super late, and I'm super duper tired, so if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, but this is honestly the only time I have to write. :( Well, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

**The FALLing of Mackenzie**

It was a half day today at 'Chuckle City', as they called it. It meant that all we'd really have to do was go over sketch ideas, and rehearse some scenes for upcoming episodes. Not to mention we also had a biology class today with Ms. Bitterman.

Just thinking about it made me want to groan, actually. Biology wasn't one of the subjects I was good at, come to think of it, school on its own wasn't something I really enjoyed- especially considering I had Ms. Bitterman as a teacher. She was just so…bitter.

I got off the car and said bye to my mom, glancing towards Studio 2, where an Ambulance was parked, red lights flashing and everything. I couldn't help at shake my head, and laugh, they really went all out when it came to props.

The scene materialized in my head, as to what was probably happening, but I shook it out. Thinking of what was going to be happening in the future episodes of Mackenzie Falls, was so not important right now. Considering I had an impending biology class, which was also shared with the cast of Mackenzie Falls.

**….**

Nico and Grady where already inside the prop house when I got there, probably trying to sell more of Tawni's 'Junk' on eBay. If there was something you could say about those two, was how relentlessly they tried to earn money.

I sat down next to them on the Sofa, and frowned, "Did you guys steal Tawni's Cocoa Moco Cocoa again?"

Grady put a had to his chest, as if he were deeply insulted, "Sonny, do you think that after what we had to go through last time, that we'd risk it again? Oh no, we're selling your junk now!"

Nico quickly elbowed him, and Grady smiled at me nervously, "Just kidding! We- uh- we're selling Zora's earthworm farm!"

"Nice try guys, but I'll have you know, My Farm is up here with me!" boasted Zora from up in the vents.

Before they could react, I snatched the laptop out of Nico's lap, and read what they were selling. 'For Auction: Sonny from 'So Randoms' Blarmy'.

"Out of all the things in my dressing room, you could have sold on eBay, you guys chose my Blarmy, a blanket with arms?" I cried out indignantly.

Grady shot up, and then down to his knees, in a praying position, "Sonny, you have to understand- we're only 300 dollars away from the Play 4200 Gamestation! And it's something we can all enjoy!"

He had a point, it was something that we could all enjoy in our prop house, and it was something that I had been inkling to get myself, ever since it had come out. But the auctioning off of our things also brought another idea to me, something that would be much more fulfilling for all of us.

I smirked, and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you guys auction off my blarmy, a blanket with arms..but! We're going to donate the proceeds to a charity."

Grady got up from his knees and sat back down on the couch, Nico did the same, "On second thought- we could always sneak on to the Mackenzie Falls set and steal one of Chad's hats?"

Grady smiled at Nico, "Its like we're on the same wavelength!" and they high-fived.

I shook my head and put the laptop down, turning to walk out, and towards my dressing room, when Tawni walked in.

She was clad in pink, but then again, when wasn't she? And smiling as if they'd just named her the top-searched actress on Yahoo, or something.

"You guys will never believe it! Guess who they've picked to be a co-host at the Tween Choice awards this year!"

Both Nico and Grady looked deep in concentration, like they had no clue who she was talking about.

"Selena Gomez?"

Tawni curled her hair around her finger, "Ew no, they picked a much prettier girl!"

Grady smiled, "It has to be Hannah Montana!"

"I said prettier, not uglier!" Tawni screeched, putting her hands on her waist.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Is it you, Tawni?"

She clapped her hands excitedly and nodded, "Guess who gets to host with me! No- Don't guess, I'll tell you! Jackson Tyler!"

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, that was pretty cool. Sure I had been to the Tween choice awards, but never had I actually gotten to go onstage. For a second I was mildly jealous. But that all changed when Ms. Bitterman appeared at the door, with her classic angry face on.

"Your biology exam has been moved to", she faked a look at her watch, "Now."

None of us protested, and we all quickly started walking towards the classroom.

**….**

Once we were all inside the classroom, including our darling friends at the Falls, I noticed something was slightly off. I wasn't sure at first, because no one else seemed to notice the oddity that surrounded us. It was like something was missing, an object? A noise, an annoying voice perhaps?

Then it came to me, Chad wasn't here. I should've been overjoyed - pleased, ecstatic to say the least. But the truth was that his absence was unnerving, it made me feel ill at ease, thinking that he could pop in at any moment, and scare me.

But the other thing was that, school was one of the only things Chad actually took seriously.

I turned over to Portlyn, who was busy texting on her phone, "Where's Chad?"

Luckily Marshall had pulled Ms. Bitterman aside to speak to her about something 'intimate', which left us with spare time to waste.

"Oh he, like, fell at The Falls, while we were shooting. You know, off of his famous rock or whatever." Not once had she taken her eyes off of her cell as she said this.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" I asked, surprised at how much I actually cared.

She flipped her hair and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, they, like, took him away in a stretcher. They said something about him hurting his back."

Sure I didn't like the guy, and sometimes I wish he'd disappear into oblivion, but I'd never wished bad things upon him. And the way that his cast mates all looked totally blaze about the whole thing alarmed me.

I hated to think that my own cast mates would act so casually about me hurting myself. Then I started thinking, there was probably no one there to comfort the poor guy. And he wasn't that bad, I mean- everyone deserved to have someone visit them.

I poked Tawni who was sitting in front of me, and she turned, a little annoyed that I had interrupted her, while she admired perfectly manicured nails, "What is it?"

"Chad fell while shooting, and hurt his back. Don't you think we should go visit him at the hospital?"

Her mouth gaped, and she looked at me as if I were demented, "Visit Chad Dylan Cooper at the hospital? We should be celebrating!- and go steal his muffins!"

"Tawni, this is serious. Poor Chad probably has no friends, or parents who like him enough to visit him. It would be like charity", I nodded trying to be convincing. Also, half of me was trying to convince the other half that I was still sane.

She raised in eyebrow and turned back around. It gave me my answer, obviously, I was going to go visit Chad on my own.

**…..**

When I got to the hospital, for some reason I started getting nervous. I felt like I was going to have to take time to go to the bathroom and throw up. It was probably the part of me that was disgusted at the idea that I was actually doing this.

I'd even convinced myself to buy him a get well soon card, and a Teddy Bear.

While I was lost in all my thoughts, I didn't pay attention as I was turning the corner, and nearly ran into someone. I looked up to apologize, only to notice it was, James.

He looked at me too and smiled, "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

I gave him a hug, "I could ask the same thing. I'm actually visiting a friend of mine, who was brought in earlier."

"Oh, I hope- he/she's ok?"

I nodded, "Er- yeah- I'm sort of undecided about what condition I want him to be in. But, anyway why are you here?"

He sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes, "My son had a clumsy accident at work. Luckily it wasn't anything serious", he sounded sort of annoyed as he said this, and glanced at his watch, "I'm actually late for a meeting. But your mom and I were wondering if we could all get together tomorrow night for dinner? It would give you kids a great chance to get to know each other."

I nodded, "Sounds great. I'll see you."

With a quick nod, he took his cell out and started walking away, and I returned to my dreaded destination of finding Chad's room.

When I had finally found his door, I swallowed, and slowly walked inside, hoping that I wouldn't have to face anything gory.

Looking towards the bed, I noticed two things. He was sleeping, and just as I had suspected, there weren't any get well cards or flowers on his night stand. Truthfully, I was sort of relieved he was asleep, it would save me from any uncomfortable, conversations that were in store.

Slowly, and quietly I set down the gifts on the night stand and turned to leave, not wanting to wake him up. But then again, when was my luck ever that good?

"Sonny?"

I sighed and let my shoulders drop, then turned around and plastered a smile on my face, "Hey."

He blinked a couple of times, and squinted at me, mumbling, "What are you doing here?"

Thinking quickly I spoke up, "We, just- wanted to make sure you were ok, we couldn't imagine having to go a full day without an argument, with you."

Chad looked behind me, then at me, still with that confused look on his face, "We? Who're you talking about?"

"Uh- you know- The 'So Random' cast." I cleared my throat and looked away, "So what happened anyway? Portlyn mentioned something about you falling?"

There was something quite odd about the way he was looking at me, and talking, like it was taking a great amount of effort, "I slipped off a rock at the set, and hit my back against a microphone that was laying on the ground. They said I hit my tailbone or something."

Part of my wanted so badly, to say something smart about his 'tailbone' but the other half knew that it wasn't the moment. I felt like there was this constant tug-of-war going on inside me all the time, lately.

I bit my lip, "Sounds painful."

He nodded slightly, and cringed, "You have no idea, but luckily they gave me something for the pain."

After that we were both quiet for a couple seconds, I hated quietness- it was so awkward, especially with Chad. Here I was, with a perfect opportunity to call him clumsy, or chip drama pants, and instead I was bringing him a get well card and a bear.

I perked up, "Hey at least you got yourself out of Ms. Bitterman's biology test."

His eyes slowly closed and his nod was so slow, I barely noticed it. Whatever they have given him was knocking him out pretty fast.

It was a perfect opportunity to draw on his face and take pictures- I stopped myself. This was serious, why was I taking it so lightly? I sighed, and stood up, deciding to let him rest.

Only, when I started walking away, he stirred awake again.

"Hey Sonny?"

I turned, playing with the hem of my shirt nervously, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring", he let out with a smile. Which I was about to protest to, but it was too late, he'd fallen asleep again.

This wasn't Chad I told myself, it was just the meds.

**…..**

Deciding what to wear to dinner had been sort of difficult. I was making my first impression with James and his son, formally, and I didn't want to disappoint my mom. This was, after all, the guy that she was going to marry.

The restaurant itself was intimidating. I had never been to a place that had three types of valet parking. And when we got to the entrance, and announced we were joining the Cooper party, I was a little bit shocked.

I couldn't believe I hadn't ever asked what James' last name was. It had a good ring to it I guess, 'James Cooper'.

As we were escorted toward our table, a familiar face came into view, and it didn't belong to my mom's fiancee.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper. And not only that, but he was seated at James' table.

When James, noticed us coming towards him, he nudged Chad and said something, to make him look up. He too looked as confused and awestruck as I was.

Then it all came tumbling down.

James stood up, " Sonny, I'd like you to meet my son, Chad."

* * *

**Authors Note: **dum dum dum! Hmm wonder what happens next? Fuel my creativity and review! Please? :)

xoxo

-Ari


	3. Party at the Cooper Estate

**Again, I wanted to say thanks you guys for all the reviews! I forgot, just how fulfilling writing for a Fandom could be! Oh, and please excuse my grammatical errors, I'm still a bit rusty. I haven't written this much, in a long time. Now, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Party at the Cooper Estate**

_Previously_**…..**

_Deciding what to wear to dinner had been sort of difficult. I was making my first impression with James and his son, formally, and I didn't want to disappoint my mom. This was, after all, the guy that she was going to marry._

_The restaurant itself was intimidating. I had never been to a place that had three types of valet parking. And when we got to the entrance, and announced we were joining the Cooper party, I was a little bit shocked._

_I couldn't believe I hadn't ever asked what James' last name was. It had a good ring to it I guess, 'James Cooper'._

_As we were escorted toward our table, a familiar face came into view, and it didn't belong to my mom's fiancee._

_It was Chad Dylan Cooper. And not only that, but he was seated at James' table._

_When James, noticed us coming towards him, he nudged Chad and said something, to make him look up. He too looked as confused and awestruck as I was._

_Then it all came tumbling down._

_James stood up, " Sonny, I'd like you to meet my son, Chad."_

**_...._**

For a second, both Chad and I looked at each other completely and utterly speechless. It was obvious that he, like I, had no idea that his dad had been dating my mother all these months- and was his soon to be bride.

When the initial shock was over, we both belted out, "What are you doing here?"

I looked to my mom and then to James, both of whom didn't look nearly as surprised as Chad and I.

"What's going on?" Screeched Chad at his dad.

James turned to look at my mom, with pleading in his eyes, "Uh- surprise?"

I turned to my mom, who like James, looked extremely nervous, and was biting her lip. I grabbed her arm, "Mommy- let's go to the ladies room."

As I started pulling her, she turned back to James, "We'll be right back _darling_!"

Darling? since when did she use that word? Everything that was happening was like out of a twilight zone or something. It felt more like an unrealistic dream, that you knew was a dream while it was happening. Or like that one horrible nightmare I'd had when Chad had guest starred on 'So Random'.

When we were in the bathroom, I crossed my arms, and my mom stepped backwards, "What's going on mom?"

"Sonny- don't overreact, OK? But, James and I were afraid to say anything to you guys, because we knew how much you disliked each other."

I couldn't help at scoff, "You knew! You knew and you _both_ still went ahead and started dating, knowing that your children couldn't stand to be in the same room together? This is completely insane! You can't possibly be serious about marrying James, mom. He's a _Cooper_, and nothing good comes out of Coopers"

There were a few seconds where she sighed and composed herself again without saying anything, as if she were trying to gather her thoughts together. But how could she come back at me with a valid excuse to all this craziness? My mom and I were like water, while Chad and James were the oil, we'd never mix- it would never in a billion years work out between the two of them...I hoped.

"For the first time, in a long time- I'm really happy, Sonny. I never thought I'd be able to feel this way again, please don't ruin this for James and I", she let out slowly- turning her eyes into huge, pleading ones that she knew would totally soften me.

And it worked, because how couldn't I want my mom to be happy? Even if it meant that I'd have to live with the unpleasant Chad, I'd do it- simply so that my mom could be happy. It was as simple as that.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine. But you guys aren't allowed to have any offspring!"

My mom started blushing, and giggling, "Sonny- don't be ridiculous."

**.....**

When we got back to the table, Chad looked as if they'd just informed him that 'So Random' had been ranked the number one show, and Mackenzie Falls had fallen to second. It was pure and utter loath, that he was displaying. James on the other hand, looked as nervous as my mom- not something that I saw very often. It was obvious that they had something else they were keeping from us too, but for the moment, I'd had enough of huge announcements.

"So what's good here?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Chad was still quiet, not daring to utter a single word. All the better- I told myself. If he kept this behavior up, living with him and his dad would be a breeze. I just hoped they weren't opposed to me singing in the shower in the wee hours of the morning. Not that I did it _all _the time- sometimes I just got into that mood, of singing whatever would come out.

James opened his mouth, "Uh- well, actually- we went ahead and ordered for you girls. Chad mentioned you liked lobster."

My eyes glanced towards him for a split second, only to see him look away right as my eyes set on him. I didn't know what to say. Thanks? Or how did you know? It was Chad- my weekly allowance for peace with him was more than done with. And I was willing to bet, that he was nowhere, wanting me to be nice to him.

This whole arrangement was crazy- I couldn't help but think that it couldn't last, it wouldn't. Looking at James, and then looking at my mom, didn't make any sense. They were from a completely different world, we just didn't mix.

And the rest of the night filled with awkward silence, and occasional mumbles proved just that. James corrected the way my mom ate her caviar with the proper fork, and Chad didn't even touch his plate- merely stared at it with his eyes, as if willing it to end. Actually, his complete silence was strange, because never in the year that I had gotten to know him, had he gone this long without talking, it was like a record or something.

"So we were thinking, about having the wedding in October, what do you guys think?" asked his dad, taking a sip of his wine, or whatever it was that he was drinking. I could tell his question was directed mostly at Chad, who's eyes flickered up to James'.

When he tried to sit up straight, he winced- obviously his back was still in pretty bad shape after that fall, "That's only a month away."

Both my mom and James laughed nervously, "Well, why wait? The sooner the better, and we aren't getting any younger."

"That's for damn sure", I heard Chad mumble, while making circles on the rim of his glass of water. But both our parents were too caught up in looking into each others eyes that they were oblivious to what he had said. I myself, was about to retort and say some snide comment back at him, but I decided against it. It was obvious that this was an important dinner to them, even if Chad and I wished nothing more than to be driving as fast as we possibly could away from each other.

At the end of the night, when the bill was brought to our table, and my mom and James had exchanged their goodbyes, I was about to say my own, only Chad had already walked out of the restaurant, with incredible urgency.

**.....**

Everything the next day seemed much harder to do. I couldn't think of any funny sketches, and instead caught myself thinking only of dramatic scenes, filled with despair and tragedy. how couldn't I? I was going to become Sonny Munroe, daughter of Connie _Cooper_, stepmother to Chad Dylan Cooper.

My life as I knew it would be over, and I'd never shed another funny scene for 'So Random' ever again, and then I'd get fired, and I'd have to bare living with the Cooper's and earning my way like Cinderella-

"Are you ok?" Tawni suddenly asked, actually taking time look away from her mirror, to give me a questioning look. In any other occasion I would have gasped, and found some smart remark about her selflessness in asking such a thing, but I was so depressed, that I couldn't even bring myself to do that simple task.

I opened my mouth, to tell her what was ailing me, but once again, something stopped me. Why would I want to tell anyone what was happening? That Chad and I were going to become brother and sister- well, sort of? No, I couldn't- if I did, only two things could come out of it. Either I'd be forevermore disowned by my cast mates, or be made fun of, for the rest of my time on the show. Either one wasn't promising, so instead, I decided to hold my tongue.

I sighed, "Um- I think I ate some bad Nachos, or something."

Tawni made an 'Oh' and turned back to her mirror, to talk to herself, or something. It was better this way I told myself, maybe Chad would do the same, and hide our unfortunate predicament. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense, after all, he'd never want to admit to being semi related to a 'Random'- that would be the lowest of the low for him.

"What's up Randoms?"

Speaking of the devil himself. I turned to see a chipper Chad standing against our door, looking directly at me.

I groaned and covered my head with one of our pillows, "Why god, _why_?"

"Sonny could I talk to you for a second?" He asked in a completely civilized way, even Tawni frowned and looked over at him, in the middle of applying her Cocoa Moco Cocoa.

I looked at him, hesitantly, "Do I have to?"

He smiled, it was such a sincere, huge one- it almost completely sickened me. It was obviously all an act in order to get something his way. I was about to say 'No, I don't want to talk to you', But when I looked into his icy blue eyes, something told me it would be in my best interest to follow him.

Standing up, I half smiled at Tawni, on our way out, and closed the door behind me.

"What's this about Chad? Our lovely pare-"

He turned, and shush-ed me with his finger against his lip, and motioned for me to follow him with a nod towards the Stage 2. So I did, I followed him until we came to the set of Mackenzie falls, and into his dressing room.

"Look- neither of us obviously likes the situation we're in. I mean- really? Our parents getting married? Really?"

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but...I completely agree. They're crazy."

He sank into one of his over sized leather love seats dramatically, and ran a hand through his now tousled hair. Only, as he fell onto his seat, he yelped in pain- then shot me a death look that said, I'd better not say anything.

Chad grabbed a bottle of water that read, 'Mackenzie Falls', and popped something into his mouth.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

A grumble came out of him, "Stupid pain medication- they put me on tylenol, the shit doesn't even work. But, look- the thing is, I've tried talking to my dad, and he's not budging. So I was thinking, you really need to knock some sense into your mom."

"Believe me, I've tried, she's set on this as much as your dad is. Hey! What if we try getting your parents back together?"

In the middle of taking another sip of his water, he turned to me with an amused expression, "They've been divorced since I was four, and spent lots of money sending me to a psychiatrist- I wouldn't want to let their hard work go to waste. Besides, they just don't belong together. What about yours? Any hope in repairing the damage?"

"Oh, my dad died when I was two."

For a moment I thought I'd noticed a sign of remorse on his face, but who was I kidding? I was deluding myself- I mean, this was Chad- he didn't have feelings.

"Well, we're completely screwed aren't we? Anyway- the real reason why I wanted to talk to you was, I'm having a party. The only thing is, I can't have it unless you come."

I scoffed, "What?"

"My Dad won't let me have a party at the house unless I invite you. He said something about, wanting us to 'bond' or some crap."

Eww.

"Well tell him I don't want to go- really, I _don't_."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you don't- psh. But anyway, I told him that and then your mom told my dad that you'd love to go. So, you have to go."

I crossed my arms, already thinking of the lecture I'd give my mom, once I got home, "Like I said- thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh you're going. You owe me, Munroe."

In reality, I did owe him. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I could remember several occasions where Chad had helped me out of sticky situations, like; acting like he was my fan, 'Eric', who I had totally fabricated, in an attempt to look like I actually had a fan. Or, the time he'd pretended to be my date, in order to get back at James Conroy. Even helping the 'So Random' cast try and break up Ms Bitterman and Marshall. Now that I thought about it, the list was endless- I'd never really stopped to think of how OK he could be at times.

With a deep sigh, and a sour taste in my mouth, I found myself agreeing, but not before I got something out of it too, "Fine. But! The rest of 'So Random' has to be invited as well."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I'm going out on a limb by just inviting _you_."

"Well, don't you think it'll be a little suspicious as to why I'm the only 'Random' invited?

It was obvious that he wasn't happy about my idea, but he knew I had a point. And neither of us were read to admit that we'd soon be living together, like some type of Brady Bunch.

After much deliberation on his part, he gave in, "Fine- just don't bring that little freakish girl, Nora. She'll scare everyone away."

"It's Zora!"

"Whatever", he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I scoffed, "Good."

"Good", he spat back.

"Are we good here?" I asked- my arms crossed, and heaving.

"Oh, we're _so_ good."

**.....**

"We're going to Chad's party tonight", I announced stomping into the prop house, still seething from my encounter with him.

Tawni was the first to look over at me, "What?"

I fell on to the couch, "This is so unfair and stupid. I curse the day I met Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What do you mean, we're going to Chad's party tonight?" Nico pressed my, while still enjoying his tuna melt.

"He said I owed him, so I have to show up to his stupid party", I mumbled, leaving out the rest of the details, of which entailed telling them about our parents, and how they were happily, yet, horribly engaged.

Grady smiled, "I bet you Vanessa Hudgens will be there!"

Then Nico's face lit up, "I bt he'll have a hot fudge sunday fountain!"

Tawni clapped her hands and shrieked, causing me to cover my ears, and wince in pain, "What if Jackson Tyler is there? We could practice for the Tween Choice Awards!"

"Why are you guys so excited to go to his stupid party?"

"Oh sweet Sonny...Chad's parties are always awesome", Tawni said slowly, "They're the one place to be at- no matter how much you may dislike, and want to hurt Chad, everyone who's anyone is always invited, and this time it's me", she squealed again, then looked around at us, "Uh- heh- I mean, us!"

From there on out, it was a full conversation about what they would wear, what time we would get there, and about how late, was fashionably late. The room was filled with their excitement, which was why I didn't say the only reason they were invited was because I had made him invite them. They looked so happy, who was I to ruin that?

There was one thing I did know though, and that was, all the explaining my mom had to do.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wanna know a secret? The next chapter is 97% complete? Want to know what happens? *Giggles* It's a secret!

Oh! btw, do you guys know about how old Chad is in SWAC? I had some other questions to ask too, but I forgot...hmm I guess I'll just ask them later :D

xoxo

-Ari


	4. Cobalt Blue Linen Bed Sheets

**You guys just keep amazing me! All your reviews are wonderful, and so inspiring! I love the feedback you guys give me, and hope to keep getting it as the story progresses. **

**I also thought it was about time to individually answer back some reviews! I only picked a few, because I didn't want to flood the chapter with my out-of-story writing, so I'm sorry if I don't answer to yours!**

**monkey87: **

Writing that part about 'Hannah Montana' was one of my favorites! I guess its easy to tell I don't like her, huh? :)

**Lucille Brown:**

No one has ever called one of my stories 'pretty', Thank you SO much!

**Cheri:**

I like your idea! And believe me, we might be seeing something around those lines, very soon ;)

**AnimelovinKiDD**

Well, I thought that it was cute the way he said 'Mommy' on SWAC, so I had to use it :D You'll be seeing some of his catch phrases in the story!

**.jesus:**

You haven't seen anything yet! You'll truly be loosing your breath later on! ;) (Which Reminds me I might have to change the rating to M later on? We'll see!)

**If I didn't respond to one of your reviews this time, I will on the next chapter! I promise! :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Cobalt Blue Linen Bed Sheets  
**

It turned out that the whole 'me wanting to go to Chad's party', was a plan of my mom's and James, to get _me_ out of the apartment, so they could have it to themselves, for the whole evening. It was absolute child neglect, if you asked me.

But again, my mom gave me her puppy eyes, that said please and that she deserved it, so I bit my tongue and went along with her ridiculous charade.

She even had her own _fungenda_ ready for her and James for when I left, but I'd stuck my fingers in my ears like some little girl- refusing to hear what they had planned. I mean, what teenager would want to know anyway?

James arrived a little bit before Tawni, and had a box of chocolates (my mom's favorite- peanut truffles) and a bouquet of lilies, which was extremely cliche if you asked me. My mom didn't think so though, she'd melted at the sight of them.

She gushed, and when they kissed I had to look away and take a deep breath, in total disgust, that the creator of Chad was smacking lips with my mom. It was just _so_ wrong.

Luckily, my phone moo'ed with a picture of Tawni on the screen, and I ran out before I could watch their closeness escalate even further.

**.....**

When we pulled up to the gates of the entrance of Chad's home, all I could think was, it was my future home, because obviously the four of us didn't fit into our small two-bedroom apartment.

Once we were inside the gates, the huge three story dark stone home came into view. Cars were parked all around the circular entrance to the home, and I could hear the music vibrating inside the car.

It was truly over the top, with lights shining in different directions up in to the sky, and all over the house as well. Girls were even walking around in what looked like a top that they had tried to make into a dress. It didn't surprise me though- I mean, it was after all Chad's party, so of course there would be slutty girls.

Tawni, who was in the drivers seat next to me, looked frustrated, "Where's the valet?"

I shrugged, "Maybe there is none?"

Flustered and angry, she ended up parking right in front of the entrance to Chad's house. And as we got off, people started staring, but she just flipped her hair and went about her merry way- it was such a Tawni thing to do.

When we were walking into the house, was when I started feeling out of place. Sure my dress was cute and strapless, but it was cute- not hot looking like the rest of the girls walking around. It was completely modest looking in comparison to them.

I was about to comment to Tawni, when she interrupted me, "Look! There's Jackson!"

Suddenly I was left all alone.

The house was so crowded, despite, it's massive size, that even looking for Nico or Grady proved to be impossible. The only thing I found that would keep me company was the punch bowl on the beverage table.

I served myself a cup and started drinking, trying to see how many famous celebrities I could spot. The first, and most obvious one was Hannah Montana. She was dressed in a metallic purple outfit with thick platform heels, that looked deadly. With her was her sidekick Lola, this time sporting a horrible white wig, and a white and red pock-a-dotted dress. What was she thinking? That it was ok to wear white after memorial day? Uh-no.

That's when I quickly caught myself. What was I thinking? I sounded like Tawni, when she looked through Tween weekly, commenting on all the horrible wardrobe choices that girls made.

Pouring myself another another cup, I turned around to see if I could hopefully spot Zac Efron, or anyone else familiar. The only problem was that I did- and it was James Conroy.

I was about to tip toe away, when he spotted me, "Sonny?"

Unable to help it, I giggled nervously, and waved, "Hey James."

He started walking towards me, with his signature grin, "Never thought I'd see you at one of Chad's soirees- Didn't think you were that type of girl."

My shoulders shrugged on their own, and I sighed, "Yeah, neither did I."

He smiled mischievously then, "Did you come with a date?"

My mouth hung open momentarily, "Uh-"

"Sonny? Where have you been?" asked Chad appearing out of nowhere and looking as if he'd had one drink too many.

I acted on the spot- going along with him, and re-filled my cup, "I was just getting some more punch."

James scoffed, "Don't tell me that he's your date."

Chad put his arm around my waist, suggestively, and drank from his cup, "Got a problem with that- Brah?"

Oh yeah- he was totally blitzed.

"Fuck you, Cooper-"

"Whoa- bro, calm down", he said, then looked over to me, "Now, my snickerdoodles, why don't we go mingle?" He asked, with the same tone we'd used on out fake date, before.

I layed my head on his shoulder, as if on cue, "Alright my muffin!"

Before long we were in a full blown out pet calling frenzy, and when I turned around to look at James, he was gone. We separated instantly, and as I did, I felt like my body was made of jello for a second. My head felt slightly fuzzy, which of course, I assumed to be caused by the loud music.

I looked at Chad awkwardly, "Um- thanks, for that."

Chad gave me one of his cocky smiles, "You _so_ owe me again."

After I chugged down my punch, I countered, "Hey! I'm doing you a favor by simply being here."

"You're liking the jungle juice aren't you?" He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

I took a sip, of my newly refilled cup, and nodded- it was _really_ good.

"Hey- do you want to see your future room?" He asked suddenly, slurring a bit in the process.

My eyes grew, "I have a room already?"

He nodded, taking my hand expectantly and leading me through the mob of people in the room, and up the staircase. When we got upstairs, it was slightly less crowded, but I could have sworn, that just the people upstairs could have filled up the entire population of my old town, back in Wisconsin.

We past what I swore were seven doors, down another hallway, and up the stairs again, until we go to the door to 'my room'.

The door revealed a bedroom so big, that I was pretty sure it was bigger than our cramped apartment. There was a four poster bed, which must have been like a king size inside, with deep lavender bed sheets- it was all in all, pretty amazing.

"Wow", was all I could say, as I tripped over one of my heels, for the third time. Behind me Chad laughed, but I was so entranced by the intricacy and beauty of the room, that I didn't turn to growl at him.

After I was silent for a couple seconds, Chad spoke up, "You should see _my_ room."

That was pretty tempting- I'd never admit it to anyone, but I had always wondered what his room would look like. With all that talk about his 'mommy' I imagined a bed with sheets that had little cars on them.

"Ok", I turned ready to see Chad Dylan Cooper's room.

.....

Chad's room was definitely bigger than mine. It was like the size of our prop house, if not bigger, with higher vaulted ceilings than mine, and crown molding. Everything was over the top. Even the dark Cobalt blue linen bed sheets, that his massive bed had, were too. It looked so fluffy that I couldn't help at poke down at the mattress.

"You should try it out."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped on to the bed, and fell back- experiencing the most comfortable bed in the world- I was sure of it. Chad joined me and fell next to me, giggling- which I for some reason couldn't help at copy, and soon erupted in giggles of my own.

"It's like falling on a cloud", I let out in between laughs.

Chad nodded and I turned to him- suddenly halting my giggles. It was so strange, but in the position he was in, where the moon shined inside, something about him looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it- was it the hair? the nose? Or the ridiculous smile he sometimes conveyed, that wanted to punch him in the face? I thought about it, trying to figure it out, until it dawned upon me.

"You're one eye is so sparkly."

Somehow, we both inched closer together, and he too stopped his giggles, "Can I touch your hair?"

I nodded, and let his shivering, cold hand slide through my locks, closing my eyes as he did so. He was so gentle with them, it completely surprised me, and somehow lulled me into some type of- completely out of body experience I'd never felt before. The last thing, before loosing consciousness, that I felt, was the closeness- the electricity- of the nearness of his lips to mine.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I remember the question i was going to ask you guys now! Does anyone know Mackenzie's last name? lol please don't tell me its Falls. LOL

Sorry this Chapter was so short guys! The next one will be longer :D

xoxo

-Ari


	5. Tawni Has Feelings

**Chapter 3**

_**"Tawni Has Feelings"**_

Never had I hated the mooing of my phone- Especially when I was so warm and comfortable. I was being hugged, and snuggled up against someone's back. I hadn't slept in a bed with my mom since I'd been a little girl, but I liked the secure feeling.

"God! Turn that wretched thing off", complained Chad.

Chad?

I sprung up, and too suddenly too, feeling all the blood rush to my head. I let myself fall back down on the bed, with a groan, and looked over to see a bare-chested Chad, with his eyes still closed. A scream, wanted to desperately escape my mouth, but I put my hand against it, and made myself swallow the fear growing inside me. I took a deep breath, and took a moment, before I looked down to see what I was wearing, and that's when all hell broke loose.

My screaming woke up Chad, who's eyes sprang wide open too. He looked at me and shot out of the bed instantly, pulling a pillow to cover himself. For a few seconds he looked from the bed to me, letting forehead crease, "Sonny? Did you rape me?"

I couldn't take it. I wrapped myself in a bed sheet, and started getting up and collecting my things around the room. They were scattered everywhere, like someone had thrown them in opposite directions on purpose- so that Chad would have to watch me as I lameless-ly picked them all up. My dress had a tear up the seam, and all the tool underneath it had been ripped out. I frowned trying to remember how any of it had happened, but all I drew up was a blank.

All the while I didn't dare look up at Chad, knowing he probably had some malicious smile on his face. Thinking about it made me livid, until hot water started growing on my eyes. I refused to let tears roll down my face though, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Then the headache, that had been ignited by the noise of my cell, returned, and in full force.

Could all this simply be a horrible nightmare? It had to be, none of it seemed in the realm of possibility to me.

Chad still didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching me, as I slipped on my dress underneath the bed sheet. The more I felt him staring, the faster I tried getting changed, and trying to slip on my shoe.

"Sonny- calm down", he let out in a mumble, attempting to touch my shoulder.

I backed away from him, not wanting to look him in the eyes. That was his trap- what had probably started this all, and I wouldn't make the same mistake- even if nothing had happened.

"This didn't happen- it didn't happen- It's not real, you can't tell anyone. Don't say-"

"Ok. I get it- it never happened, just stop freaking out, you're freaking me out" He let out in an exasperated tone.

I took a deep breath and nodded, looking over at my phone, which had a text message from my mom, that read, _'Where are you?'_

_....._

It was Monday- so we decided to go straight to Condor Studios, instead of having him drop me off at my apartment. I didn't think I'd be able to face my mom without exploding into a confession, of what had happened, and for many reasons that were obvious, I couldn't do that. I needed to come up with some type of alibi- something to explain my complete absence. But thinking about it again made me nauseous, which didn't help, considering I already felt like a sledgehammer had hit my head.

An extreme wave of nausea came over me then, and I looked over at Chad, "Pull over."

He turned, frowning at my strange request, "But- we're on the freeway..."

"Just do it!"

He pulled over just in time for me to open the door and empty the contents of my stomach on to the cement. We stayed there for like ten minutes as I emptied everything I'd eaten the day before, and all the while Chad sat there listening.

When I was done, and had closed the door, Chad gave me a questioning look, "Are you sure you're done?"

I nodded silently, and he started up the car again, "What's wrong with me?"

He snickered, looking ahead, and trying to get back on to the highway, as the cars passed. After he'd managed to get us back in, he turned to me, smiling, "Have you never had a hangover before?"

I blinked, "A hangover? That's not possible, all I drank last night was that jungle juice."

Chad's smile grew in amusement, "Do you know what jungle juice is made with? Alcohol."

"And you let me drink it?" I screeched.

Nothing came out of him, and I couldn't take it anymore. I started pounding him on the shoulder- taking all my frustration out. He tried pulling away from me, and the car swerved into the next lane, causing a few cars to honk at us. But I didn't care, because after what he let happen, I didn't care what happened to him.

"Calm the fuck down you psycho. I'm not your babysitter. How was I supposed to know that you didn't know what jungle juice was?"

"Does it seem like I even drink alcohol? I'm sixteen Chad!"

He shrugged and looked a me, exasperatingly, "Like- I- said. I don't know, and I couldn't care less."

After that we were silent the rest of the ride. I was so infuriated with him, that I wanted to scream and cry. The only thing that stopped me, was that Chad would see and probably tell all about my breakdown to his 'Mackenzie Falls' crowd.

Once we got to the studio, I got out of the car as fast as humanly possible, and didn't even bother closing the door behind me. I never wanted to see him again in my life. I would find a way to convince my mom that she couldn't possibly marry his dad. Because is she did, she'd be risking me possibly murdering Chad.

.....

Fuming, and slamming the door behind me, Tawni shrieked. But as she noticed it was me, her eyes grew and she stood up, "Oh my god! What happened to you last night? When I went to leave, I couldn't find you! And you never answered your phone."

After all my anger that had formed in the car with Chad, I couldn't help that I was still carrying a little bitterness, "Oh- so you suddenly started caring?" I let it out in a disgruntled way, and made my way over to my side of our dressing room.

She lapsed for a second in thought, then flickered her confused eyes over to me, "Oh- so, that's what it's called? Caring?"

My mouth dropped in awe, "I'm not in the mood for your brainless- air headed, self-centered thoughts. I don't like Tawni time- I don't care about your revelations- so leave me alone!"

For what was the first time in my arrival to 'So Random' Tawni was completely quiet. It stunned me to be honest, and for a couple minutes, she looked into space, then got up, raising her head, "That wasn't very nice", she started walking out, "By the way- your mom called, asking me why you hadn't gotten home. I told her, that you slept over at my house."

The door slammed behind me, and I finally let myself break. Not only had I spent the night in bed with a pretentious, egotistical jerk, but now I had ruined the first hones and kind thing that Tawni had ever done for me.

I felt like stabbing myself in the eyes, or- just going back in time to change things- to warn myself about touching the jungle juice.

And how naïve could I have been? Going upstairs with Chad- knowing he was probably under the influence as well, and letting myself lay in the same bed with him. I mean- if that wasn't crazy- what was? And really, thinking about it, more and more made my head spin. I could feel myself on the brink, my hands were shaking, my head felt like a steaming pot.

"Sonny!" I could hear the call of my name through the walls. It was Grady.

On any other day- he'd be the perfect guy to cheer me up. Both him and Nico were hilarious, but I just couldn't face anyone- not when I felt like such crap myself.

But of course, Tawni, being Tawni, had left the door unlocked, which let Grady roll in, with Nico at his side, both sporting the biggest smiles I had ever seen, and waving around a piece of paper, like they had just won the lottery or something.

"We just came up with the best sketch idea, ever!" Nico announced, as Grady nodded his head excitedly.

I sighed, and turned over to look at them. I was about to yell, when both their eyes grew in horror, "Uh- Sonny? What happened to your face?"

Instantly, I turned back to look into a mirror that reflected once again- the horrors of the previous night. With a groan, and a sigh I looked back the them, "Just- tell me what you were going to say."

"Well- we just came up with a sketch idea for- get ready…'McClumzie Falls'!" Nico's eyebrows shot up suggestively.

On one hand, I couldn't stand hearing about anything to do with 'him'. If anything I wanted to smother him into oblivion and never hear anything that had to do with at all, But on the other, 'Macklumzie' had a very intriguing ring to it.

So I crossed my arms, and got down to business, "I want details."

…..

By the time lunch rolled around, they'd both filled me in on all the glorious details of 'Macklumzie Falls'. It wasn't half bad actually. The whole idea of having Macklumzie 'fall' over and over again on his stupid rock was hilarious.

The only thing that could have made it better would have been if it was me pushing him off the rock.

Once we were done figuring out the details, we headed off to eat lunch.

In line, I caught sight of Tawni, and now that I'd cooled off, I felt infinitely guilty. Sure, she'd had more than her share selfishness, and mean things to say about me all the time, but what she'd done had been extremely kind- especially considering it was her who had done it.

Taking a deep breath, I started walking towards her, while she clueless-ly looked into her pal mirror, gushing at herself. For a second, on my way to her I wondered if it would even matter, she'd obviously bounced back. But it wasn't about that, it was about showing my regret and appreciation for what she'd done, I told myself.

"Tawni?" I called, once I stood in front of her.

She looked up very suddenly, and let the smile fall off her face, to try and look serious, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, fiddling with my fingers, and just let it out, "I'm really sorry. What I said was wrong- and I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Well- duh. I was just really surprised, it's not like you at all Sonny. _I'm_ the diva."

I nodded, and bit my lip, "So…do you forgive me?"

Tawni cocked her head from side to side and shrugged, "Ok."

I was about to hug her, but of course she circled her self with her hands, remind me of her bubble.

Oh, how I loved our normalcy. Tawni with her sometimes air headed- but funny comments, Nico and Grady with their obsession for fro-yo machines, and Zora who was really the one who kept us all grounded and calm.

Tawni suddenly straightened up and a certain scary sparkle and fascination filled her eyes, "So- where were you? You looked like a hot mess when you walked in."

Dear go, would I tell her? Should I? Could I trust her with my dark, horrid secret? She'd trusted me before, why couldn't I return the favor?

Looking at her awaiting expression, I sighed, ready to reveal the nightmarish night I'd spent with-

"Hello Randoms!" sand a voice that made the pit of my stomach turn in pain.

I turned to look at him, as he gave me a scowl back, but didn't say anything to me. Instead he put an arm around Tawni's shoulders and smiled, winking at her, "Enjoy the party last night? I heard you caught Jackson's eye. Need me to put in a good word for you?"

I Faced Tawni, and blocked him from her view, "Don't trust him Tawn- he's evil."

Chad scoffed, "To you, maybe. But I would never do my favorite 'Randoms' any bad."

Then he turned to Grady and Nico, "Yo- what's up? Hear you got Baby V's digits, and you-" He turned to Grady, "Hannah Montana won't stop texting me about you man.", he laughed. Then out of nowhere, he gave everyone his signature smile, making sure not to turn to me, and left.

We all sat at our table for a minute, in silence completely in awe- at his bizarre behavior.

Nico spoke up first, "Wow- he was…"

"Nice!" Tawni finished.

"It scared me", whispered Grady.

Zora just drank from her straw of whatever it was she was drinking, and didn't really say anything at all. Instead just looked out into space with her weird expression. Often times, it meant that she was thinking of something.

She didn't say anything though, instead kept quite, while Nico spoke up, "You, know…it almost makes me feel bad about the 'Macklumzie' sketch idea."

I shot a look over at him, "Are you kidding me? That idea is gold! We're doing it, and it's final."

"Doing what?" asked Tawni, twirling her hair, and looking over at Hayden- apparently he was back.

Grady immediately went into details about the idea they'd come up with, since Chad had fallen earlier that week at the Mackenzie Falls studio.

It was hard to believe, but things were looking up, from what they had been this morning. With any luck, next week we'd be doing the Macklumzie sketch, and it would do well.

The next part, was getting my mom to change her mind about marrying James…

.

* * *

N/A: Ok sorry it took so long to update guys, something weird happened to my internet, and I only now figured out how to fix it lol. Hopefully the chapter wasn't too dissapointing. Tell me what you think!

xoxo

Ari....


	6. Rose Petal'd Isles

Hey guys! ok, i'm back in my writing mode, and I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks all of you for reviewing! keep em' coming!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_**"Rose Petal'd Isles"**_

When I spoke to my mom, I realized Tawni had done a great job of covering for me. There was no hint of worry in her voice, if anything, she seemed to still be on cloud nine because of James. Which made it even harder for me to ruin their little love fest that was going on. But the truth was, that there wasn't any possible way that our two families could co-exist in the same house, it would be a total conundrum.

My mother had always been this down to earth, quirky person, while James could be the poster child for someone that came from Beverly Hills, with his custom Versace tuxedo, and his icy blue eyes. They were complete opposites, in every shape and form, and how they had gotten together, was a mystery to me. Well ok, no, I knew how they'd gotten together, I just didn't understand why there was an attraction.

She belonged with someone from a small town, with an accent, and an affinity for growing organic vegetables or something. She wasn't supposed to be with some guy that wasn't afraid to admit that he got facials. In all seriousness, James was much more feminine and more high maintenance than my mother.

The first few days that I tried explaining to her that maybe she was rushing into things with James, it was like she wasn't listening. All that she'd do is 'mhm' and let her eyes wonder through the pages of a bridal magazine. And when she spoke, all that would come out would be things to do with the wedding, like cake, the venue, how beautiful her dress was, or the color of the bridesmaid dresses.

All the talk about it was making me so bitter lately, and it wasn't an emotion I usually liked to relish in. I was Sonny, the bubbly, happy, and funny member of 'So Random'. I wasn't some bitter, angry, resentful bimbo from 'Mackenzie Falls'. I wasn't Portlyn.

And I felt terrible too for feeling so bad about what should have made me happy. Of course, I wanted to feel delighted that my mom was in love, it was my job too. But she wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with James, it was just so…stupid.

"Mom, you know...people usually date for years, before they get engaged", I mumbled tiredly, rubbing my temples, as she spoke about how the wedding was only a week away now.

If it was any other groom, it would have been perfect too. She'd picked out everything with his help, and their choices were great. Who wouldn't want to get married in the backyard of his beautiful mansion, with the stars as light, and thousands of rose petals sprinkled on the ground as she walked down the isle?

She reacted to my question, and looked up, rolling her eyes, "Sonny, this is happening. You should just be happy for me, James is amazing. Why don't you like him?"

"It's not him, mom. I like him, James is awesome, its just…" I couldn't say it though. She'd kill me if I told her I'd spent the night in bed with Chad, my soon to be stepbrother. Eww, just thinking about it sent me chills. Remembering how his arm had been around my waist, made me want to throw up. Who knew where that arm had been, what it had done, and who it had touched.

"It's just what Sonny?" asked my mom, raising her eyebrows, in an attempt to look like a grown up. She always failed though, my mom was no more grown up, than I was.

I took a deep breath, ready to use my atomic bomb of a move. I hadn't wanted to resort to what I was about to do, but I really didn't have a choice left. It was the only way to keep the wedding from happening, "I want to move back to Wisconsin, I…I don't want to be in So Random, anymore."

She gaped at me, frowning, and started laughing, "Right. I'm supposed to believe that?" She started laughing, and shook a little as she did so, but I just remained still, not saying a word.

When she saw that it wasn't a joke, and that I was actually serious, she calmed down, "Sonny, you can't be serious. You love So Random, why would you want to leave the show?"

This was the hardest part, because in all honesty I did love the show, she was right. But I'd sacrifice it to prevent her from marrying James, I'd do anything to stop that.

Licking my lips, I shrugged, "I don't know. I think I've just outgrown comedy, it's not something I want to do anymore. It's been really difficult lately writing any funny sketches."

That part was true, but it was only because this horrid wedding was still happening.

"Oh honey, well you don't have to do the show if you don't want to. And we don't have to go to Wisconsin for you to quit, we can stay here and figure out what you want to do, ok?"

She had gotten up from where she was sitting across from me, to hug me, in an attempt to make me feel better. I sort of missed her hugs, most of them were for James lately.

"When you say, we'll stay here- do you mean, us?-"

"I mean us, as in you, me, James, and Chad. We're going to be a family, darling. We're finally going to be a complete family. It's what we've always wanted."

Family. What a joke.

…..

"I am Macklumzie, and these are my falls…" Grady let out, as he slipped off the rubber rock and landed on to a pad.

The whole audience erupted into laughter and cheers, like never before. The claps were ridiculously loud, like we'd never heard before, egging him on, to slip and fall again, which he did.

We were all dressed in our private school uniform to mimic that of 'The Falls'. The costume designer had done a pretty good job too, they were uncanny. Grady had managed to make his hair, like Chad's, Nico had even taken on the role of Trevor, to perfection.

Marshall had asked me to play the part of Zoe, who was the sweet girl that Macklumzie liked, but who happened to be on the poor side of the rich kids who attended school with him. But I didn't feel like being the smiley, bubbly Zoe, who ran off crying every time Pennie was mean to her.

I'd asked for the roll of Pennie, who oddly enough, Tawni did not want to play, so it worked out perfectly. She got to play Zoe, while I was the loathe-ridden, and overdramatic Pennie, who was obsessed with Macklumzie, yet disliked him at the same time.

It was perfect because, I didn't have to do much smiling, and I could swim in my sea of self pity, and teen angst. All I really needed was black hair.

We all bowed and smiled, then the curtains closed, and Marshall turned to us, with such an ecstatic expression, that it actually made me smile too.

"I think we hit the jackpot with this one, you guys. I think Macklumzie falls is going to be a hit!"

Tawni started jumping and clapping her hands in delight. And even Zora, who was normally the one to stay away from Tawni, couldn't help but hug her.

They all went into a frantic discussion of what should happen next, and what Macklumzie would do. All I could do, was faint a slight smile, that was taking a huge amount of energy to project, and try and sound as excited.

But after a few minutes, when no one was really paying attention, I slipped away, making my way back to the dressing room that Tawni and I shared. I let my self fall into the couch, and closed my eyes, feeling all my energy drained. The weird part was, that I had slept a lot, I wasn't sleep deprived or anything, yet I was so tired.

The thing that made me feel even more exhausted, was thinking about a stupid wedding that was taking place that Friday. I'd done everything in my power to try and convince my mom that it was a huge mistake, but it seemed like everything I said, just worked against me. It was like everything I said, just made her even more sure about getting married to James.

They'd already picked out their vacation spot in Italy. She'd showed me the hotel they'd be staying at online, gushing about how James had spoken to her in Italian, while booking the flight, and hotel room. I hadn't said anything, but her talking about it had made me feel sick.

I sighed, shutting my eyes, and trying to steer away from any more thoughts having to do with them. I was going to have to put up with it, once we moved in with him, so I could at least give myself a break now.

The door opened, and I could hear footsteps coming in, "Sonny, we're going to go eat lunch, want to come?" asked Zora.

I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry."

When I didn't hear anything, and only a door slam, I figured she'd left, and sighed again. It was such a constant battle to try and keep all negative thoughts out, I didn't get what was so wrong with me.

The door opened again, and I sighed, "Zora, I said I'm not-"

"What's wrong with you?" said a male voice I knew too well now. I groaned, and covered my face, he was absolutely the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

"What are you doing here? And why don't you even knock?" I asked, bitterly.

I opened my eyes to see Chad the angriest I had ever seen him. His face was red with fury, and his normally light icy blue eyes, were darker now, with no hint of sparkle to them. It actually scared me how murderously angry he appeared, as if he could snap at any moment.

Not only that, but the other thing that looked different where the very light beginnings of black around his eyes. It didn't look like someone had beaten him up or anything, more like it was from sleep deprivation, it made him look maddening.

My eyes moved to what he was holding in his hand. It was a script for 'Macklumzie Falls'. Of course it would be about that, it's the only thing that ever generated any emotions out of him.

"Do you think this is funny? Your so childish for wanting to get back at me, when it was you who threw yourself at me!" His nose flared.

I scoffed, "Who was it that invited me to your room?"

Chad snickered, and shook his head, "I was just trying to be nice, because you and your mom are moving in. I just thought you'd like to see your room, ok? And you were eager to go and see my room, you wanted to. It was all your doing."

He was impossible. How he could possibly think any of it was my fault, was beyond me. Sure, I wasn't completely the victim, he was right, I had agreed to see his room, but it wasn't all my fault.

"Chad, did you even try stopping it?" I whispered, confused at his complete detachment. I was used to him being self absorbed and conceited, but he'd never been this cruel before.

"Look, it's not my fault you're a slut."

My breathing hitched for a moment, and I blinked, so stunned by what he'd just said. I was so surprised, that I didn't even notice when tears started rolling down my cheeks. It all happened so quickly, that I didn't have a chance to wipe them, before Chad saw them.

He didn't apologize, but his expression did soften. Actually, he took a step towards me, as if wanting to touch me, but I stepped away and turned around, wiping the tears.

"Sonny-"

"Don't. Just don't talk to me. Please, just go away, ok?"

The door on Tawni's side opened, and she walked in, holding a fro-yo, and looked from Chad, to a tear stained me. She frowned, and put one hand on her hip, "What's going on here?"

Chad stared at me, concentrating on something, then sighed, "Nothing."

He walked out.

Tawni walked towards me, "Sonny, what happened?"

I couldn't take it any longer. It was like everything had been building up into one colossal problem, that I couldn't keep in any longer. I had tried processing all the bad things, internally, but it was too much. I broke.

More tears ran down my cheeks, and I sobbed, not being able to hold it in any longer. I told Tawni everything that happened, from finding out that my mom was dating James, who was Chad's father, to that night at the party.

The whole time she just kept saying 'oh my god', and I understood. Who would have thought that anything that disastrous would have been possible, anyway? Definitely not me, and that it would happen to me, no less.

When I was done, we both just stood there, sort of out of things to say. Things had never been this complicated in my entire life, I did suddenly miss the simple-ness of Wisconsin. Things had been so great back then, the most drama I'd ever had, was when I had caught someone cheating in science class.

"So…did you guys really do it?" she asked slowly.

Swallowing, I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know. I don't remember anything at all. But all evidence leads to it, yes."

Again, we were both quiet, and then Tawni smiled, "You're mom's getting married?"

I turned to look at her, knowing at once why she was asking. I inhaled, and let it out slowly, sensing a smile pulling at the side of my lips, "Yes. Do you want to go, Tawni?"

She squealed and nodded.

…..

The day of the wedding my mother was surprisingly enough, completely calm. Not once had she freaked out during the morning, and as we had driven to the Cooper estate, she'd been completely at ease, with a pleasant smile on her face.

It was nice to see that at least one of us was enjoying ourselves.

Actually, it was me, who was nervous, when I was told that I would be walking down the isle holding a bucket. I had known it was going to happen, but only now had I realized that I would be watched by everyone, while I walked. Knowing me, I'd probably fall in the process, or do something out of the ordinary, that would make me embarrass myself.

When the music started playing, and it was my cue, I swallowed, took a deep breath and started walking.

Everyone from 'So Random' that I had invited last minute had come, even Ms. Bitterman.

With every step I took, I felt like I was sealing the deal for my mom. At the end of the isle, I could see James, with a genuine smile on his face, and Chad standing next to him, looking less than pleased.

He just stared at me the entire time, with excruciating pain. I tried looking away, but for some reason, I couldn't. it was like his eyes held me, locked me, so that I could only look at him. And it was him, that led me, as I walked. Our intense gaze was what I followed, until I came to the end.

When I took my place, next to my mom's spot, I finally broke our gaze, and turn to watch as my mom walked down. It was about her, this was her day. It was the happiest moment for her, even if it was my own personal hell.

The rest went by like a trance, where I didn't say anything, do anything, only breathed. I was a zombie the entire time, only stopping to smile, and nod when someone would talk to me. I was afraid to channel any real emotions.

Before I knew it, I was sitting down, watching my mom and James in their first dance as a married couple. They were dancing to some Elvis Costello song, that my mom had picked out, and oddly enough, it was one of James's favorites.

Maybe they were meant to be together.

"Can I have this dance?" I looked up to see Chad, with a small smile on his face, and his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

He looked a little thinner up close for some reason, and those black circles that had started forming that day that we'd had our argument, had gotten a little darker. I didn't really care myself that something was going on with him, I just found it curious. Care was something I'd never waste on him again.

I raised an eyebrow- my first expression of the day, "You're kidding, right?"

"It's customary for the best man, and maid of honor to dance together", he told me as-a-matter-of-fact, while extending his hand out.

The crazy part in me, had taken control, and for some reason, I couldn't explain, I let his hand take mine, pull me up, and lead me to the dance floor.

He twirled me around, so that I was facing him, and looked at me. I didn't like it, we were too close, so I looked past his shoulder, trying to look anywhere else, and hoping to god that the song would end.

"Sonny…about what I said-"

I cut him off, "Don't bring it up. Let's just forget anything happened, that was the deal remember? We're going to have to live in the same house. I just want to forget about it- we don't even have to acknowledge each other. We can just pretend, that-"

"Ok, that's stupid. I can't ignore you."

We swayed to the side a little, and I turned back to look at his face. There was no joke in it this time, he didn't look angry, he merely sighed, "Look, Sonny the truth is, that- that night-"

I groaned, and shook my head, "Chad. No- I don't want to talk about it ok? It's in the past. If you don't want to ignore me, fine. But respect the fact, that I do want to ignore you. I can't take your inconsistent moods."

"I know- it's the medicine for my back, it's made me impossible, and I'm sorry."

"Your Tylenol?" I wanted laugh.

Chad sighed, "I wish. I -"

The song was over, and before he could finish saying, what it was that he had been about to say, I pulled away. It was rude, I knew that, but I wouldn't let myself be manipulated into thinking he was some ok guy again. It had only done me harm.

It wasn't enough to simply leave him, though. I left the party, and made my way back to the mansion. I needed space, to get away, and have some time to think, plus I was really tired.

The wedding had taken its toll on me, and all I wanted was to fall on to my new bed, sleep, and forget about my new life.

* * *

Next:

_I gulped, "Alone? What do you mean we're alone?"_

_Chad walked towards me slowly, and his blue eyes began to frighten me, "It means, we'll be alone. Imagine all the things we could do, Sonny."......._

* * *

Want to know what happens next? Muahahhaha! Review and you shall find out, since it's already done and all.

I was also going to ask, do you guys have suggestions? things you want to see happen between some characters in here? if you do, let me know. I might make it happen ;)

xoxo

-Ari


	7. Animal Style

_______SO there was one thing most of you asked in general, and that was Channy, so, since I like to please- here you go! Pure Channy :)_

Also I just wanted to let you guys know, that in the chapters ahead, there will be steamier scenes, so I might have to raise the rating!

* * *

Chapter Six

**Animal Style**

When I woke up again, it was dark outside, and the music coming from where the reception was being held, had ended. With much difficulty I stood up yawning, not to mention, that despite it being LA, it was freezing.

Sometime during the night, someone had put a throw over me, I imagined it had probably been my mom. It was the first motherly thing she'd done in a while, actually.

I opened the door to the bedroom, as quietly as possible, and started making my way down the long dark hall. All the while, I kept my arms wrapped around myself, half because it was freezing, and it wouldn't kill them to turn on the heater, but mostly because the massiveness of it, and the fact that I found myself alone, really scared me.

Unfortunately, I didn't know which bedroom belonged to James, so I couldn't check if they were in the house. There were too many bedrooms to go through the process of checking, anyway.

It was just as dark and dreary downstairs as it was upstairs, and the silence was the same. All I could hear was my nervously beating heart, as I walked into the living room.

"Why hello", someone said delicately slow, scaring me enough to make my breath hitch.

I turned to see Chad standing against the wall, with a satisfied smile on his face. Of course it would be him who scared me, there was no one else who despised me, and I him in return. I supposed that I would have to get used to the constant sightings of him, his voice, his nearness, it was truly enough to make me want to ship myself off to boarding school.

Actually, my amount of dislike for him, completely surprised me. There had literally never been anyone in my life, who I'd detested as much. I'd actually prided myself for being likeable, and liking everyone in return. I mean sure there'd been someone here or there who I'd slightly disliked, but as far as hating went, Chad was my first.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "Where's my mom?"

He made a face, and stood up straight, walking past me to lounge on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. I rolled my eyes, and didn't move in inch. The fact that he thought I'd actually sit next to him, dumbfounded me.

He shrugged, "You missed their departure."

"Their departure?" I asked, a little confused.

Chad nodded, and yawned, "They left for LAX a few hours ago. Your mom wanted to say bye, but she didn't want to bother you, since you were asleep and all." his eyes suddenly went that weird shade of cold blue, that scared me sometimes, he smirked, and stood up again, "Looks like we're all alone."

I gulped, "Alone? What do you mean we're alone?"

Chad walked towards me slowly, and his blue eyes began to frighten me, "It means, we'll be alone. Imagine all the things we could do, Sonny."

When I stayed quiet, he continued, "Think about it, we're two teenagers, in a house, by themselves, for two whole weeks. Can't you think of anything?"

My heart was racing a little, I didn't want to think it, but I felt like he was insinuating something, something that I would have assumed he wouldn't be interested in. I couldn't understand him, it was like he was playing games with me, like he wanted to seduce me to prove something. I was so sick of his twisted thinking, it was tiring me.

I sighed, and looked away from him, "What I'm thinking of involves a machete and your head, Chad. Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, ok?"

Before he could retort, I had turned around and started walking away, feeling nervous about what I'd said. I wasn't actually, even sure what a machete was. I just remembered hearing on the Wedding Planner, when Jennifer Lopez had said that, when she had been threatening Matthew McConaughey .

It worked, because not once, while I walked back to my room, did I hear a sound behind me. And for some strange reason, while I was mostly happy, I was also strangely so, disappointed.

…..

The next morning, I really started realizing how bitter I was at my mom. Not only had she left me, without saying bye, but she hadn't left the keys to her car. Or if she had, I had no idea where they were, I'd searched her new room, and while I'd found other stuff, I wish I hadn't, the keys were no where in sight.

I'd tried calling Tawni, even Nico and Grady for a ride to the studio, but of course, with my luck, none of them had answered. I felt like there was some type of conspiracy going on, that all led to me having to be miserable. Was it too much to ask, to have one thing go right?

I didn't deserve what was happening to me, I was sure of it. But I still found myself, walking to his room, regretting what I was about to ask.

When I got to his door, I could hear a slow murmur of music coming from inside. It sort of surprised me, I hadn't thought he was into music, just himself.

Against my will, I knocked a couple of times on his door. At first there wasn't any response. I just waited there, until a sleepy looking Chad opened the door, "What?"

I bit my lip before asking, "Uh…I need a ride to the studio."

"Its Saturday, Sonny. No work." he mumbled, walking back and falling on his bed, without another word.

I felt like an idiot. Of course it was Saturday, their wedding had been on a Friday. It finally made sense why no one was answering their phone. Who'd be awake at seven-thirty on a Saturday anyway?

The feeling of idiocy went away though, when I realized I had absolutely nothing to do. Saturdays was usually when my mom and I would eat a late brunch and watch corny romance movies on TV. But seeing as she was half way around the world, and I was stuck with Chad, I felt a sense of anxiety run over me.

Not only, would I have to spend the Saturday, clueless as to what to do with my free day, but I had two whole weeks to think about how I was basically home alone, seeing as Chad wasn't much of company.

"Great", I mumbled, starting to walk away, only to hear the start of song, that Chad couldn't possibly have in his collection of music. It instantly made me turn around, full of shock, "You like Radiohead?"

Even though he was laying face down on his bed, he nodded on to the bed. What was with him? After a few seconds, he turned his head, so that he could speak, and see me, "Who doesn't like Radiohead?"

Great, so we both had one thing in common. That didn't mean anything though, Radiohead was great, of course everyone liked them, but it wasn't something that would make me re-think us possibly having a friendship.

"Do you like them?" he asked slowly, in a sloth like way.

I shrugged, feeling nervous for some reason. Chad always had the ability to do that with his eyes, it made me wish he wore sunglasses, so that they wouldn't be able to get to me as much.

From his window, I could see that it had started sprinkling, making my already bad day, ten times worse. It made me groan, and Chad laughed, "What? Do you not like it when its cloudy, Sonny?"

"Ha-ha. Like, I've never heard that before." With a sigh and a roll of my eyes, I turned around once more, to try and make my way overdue exit. Every moment that I spent with Chad, I could feel some type of churn in my stomach increase. His presence had begun to make me physically sick.

Right as I was walking out his door, he spoke up again, "Hey, where are you going?"

I didn't stop myself though, I kept walking, feeling him trailing me, "Away from you. I'll walk to the mall or something."

"It's raining, let me drive you. And why do you want to go to the mall anyway? it's packed with tweens."

"I'm hungry, and I don't know if that's a good idea for you to drive me, Chad, I might feel like pounding you again, who knows, maybe this time I'll try and choke you."

When he didn't say anything, I assumed that he had stopped following me. Which was great because, I had started shivering from the cold again, and I rubbed my arms, in an attempt to bring heat to them.

"You know, you could borrow one of my sweaters, if you want." he said right behind me.

The suddenness of his voice, freaked me out, and I jumped. It was weird how he wouldn't leave me alone.

I turned around to see his out of bed hair, and very un-Chad like crinkled clothes. He was also still in his attire from the wedding, but he didn't seem to care that he looked like crap.

"No. Why would I want to wear anything that's yours?" I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes, and then out of no where, pushed me roughly against the wall, putting each of his hands on both my sides to trap me in.

"Stop acting like some petulant child, Sonny. This isn't us." he paused, and let his expression soften, "Acting like you hate me, isn't very convincing. I'm tired of fighting with you, when all I really want to do is-"

Without thinking, I put my hand over his mouth, to stop him from finishing, "Don't. It's not acting Chad, you can't fake hate. You have to hate me too, you have to."

He pulled my hand down, with a smirk on his lips, "I don't hate you, sure you test me, and make me want to pull my hair out. Sometimes I want to yell at you too, but…look, that night of the party-"

I groaned again, and covered my face with my hands, whimpering, "Please, don't bring it up."

Hearing him sigh, and move next to me, I figured I had convinced him, "Fine- I won't bring it up again, ok?"

I nodded like a little kid, with a pout, and looked up to see him still smiling, "What?"

He bent his head to the side, and smiled at me, putting out his hand, "Can we at least be friends? I don't want to have my new stepsister hating me, and I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you living here. Ok?"

What he was asking was a lot to process. I couldn't stop hating Chad Dylan Cooper, the rivalry between our two shows ran too deep, to call a truce. I didn't even understand what had changed his mind now. The only thing I could assume, was that this was some type of set up, as if he were filming me, to punk me or something.

"Chad, do you remember what you said to me, that day that I barged on to the set of Mackenzie falls, while you were filming?"

He laughed, and made the same face he had on, that very day, " Do they, Sonny? Do they, really? Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. It was way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad, and even the best of intentions." he held my hand ,"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it so…Is that what you were talking about?"

When he was done, he let go of my hand, and I nodded, "See? You said it yourself, we'll never be at peace-"

"That's about 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie falls', and right now, right here, I'm talking about us." Chad sighed, and put a hand through his out of place hair.

I groaned, "I don't like it when you say 'us', it's not very pleasant. Besides, I think I agree with what you said that day. Its true, funny and drama just don't mix."

Chad was getting impatient, I could see it, it was taking a lot for him not to retort with some snickering, but I was hoping he would. I wanted him to see that we just couldn't get along. It was for the best anyway.

"Sonny. We aren't on our sets right now. We don't have to hate each other every second of the damn day, I can't really hate you, just deal with it." his eyes were boring into me now, pleading like I'd never seen him do before.

Something clicked in me then, like what he was saying, made sense. I suppose I didn't have to hate him all the time, just some of it, "Fine. I won't hate you when we're at home, but back at Condor Studios, we're total rivals. And you better not let on to anyone, that we get along at home. Got it?"

His face broke out into a triumphant smile, and he suddenly shook my hair with his hand, "Whatever you say, little sis."

My jaw dropped open, "Ok, um, no. I'm not your little sister, no relation whatsoever."

Chad half yawned, half laughed, "You're so anal sometimes. Hey, are you still hungry?"

I'd totally forgotten about my churning stomach. But now that he'd brought it up, I could feel my growling with intense hunger. So I nodded.

"Go change, I'll take you out to eat."

And just like that, he walked away.

…..

In the car, Chad wouldn't tell me where we were going. He only kept saying that he knew I'd like it, and that it was something that 'us' mid-westerners seemed to like- whatever that meant.

I tried not to stare at him as he drove, but it was so weird. He dressed completely different when he wasn't on the Mackenzie set. It didn't really fit him either, I was so used to seeing him in a suit everyday, that seeing him in a flannel top and jeans, just didn't suit him well.

"I know I'm good looking, but its rude to stare, especially since you're my little stepsister now." he snickered.

For a moment I was a little speechless, and for some reason, I laughed, and bit my lip. It was weird, but at the same time, I had to admit it had been semi funny. Actually, I was beginning to feel like this whole day felt totally surreal, but I supposed it was something I'd have to get used to.

I swallowed, what if eating on Saturdays together, became some type of ritual? No, when our parents got back, I would spend weekends with my mom, it would be our girl days- not the days I'd spend hanging out with Chad, and building a friendship.

After a while, we ended up in front of an In N' Out. With an eyebrow raised, I turned to Chad, "You know there's no In N' Out in Wisconsin…right?"

He frowned, and turned off the ignition, getting out of the car, "Really? I thought you guys loved burgers."

Not really sure how to respond, I just shook my head, and followed him, into the restaurant.

"I've never been here before", I warned him, crossing my arms and looking at the menu.

"Well, then let me guide you", he paused, giving me a serious look, "It can be difficult the first time, since the menu is so extensive and stuff. There's the regular hamburger, the cheeseburger, or the double double, which of course is the best."

As I was about to say something, Chad put up a finger, "But…there's also an option of getting it…animal style", he bent down to get close to my ear, "Do you think you'd like to get it animal style?"

I gulped, and felt myself nod, but didn't know why or how I was doing it. When the couple in front of us moved, Chad started ordering for the both of us, while I stood there motionless, and in a semi trance.

Even when Chad had finished ordering, and headed over to the drink fountain, I felt like everything around me was still in slow motion. I turned to pick out my drink, but in front of my eyes, dark stars appeared, and my legs began to feel like jello. Chad noticed, and said something, but I couldn't understand, and the last thing I saw, was his horrified face, and the ceiling above me.

* * *

Next:

_I walked out of the emergency room, to the waiting area, where Chad was sitting down, and was deeply into the latest Tween Weekly. I was willing to bet he was reading about himself._

* * *

Question of the day: If Sonny had to be with someone other than Chad, who would you guys pick as her boyfriend? Same for Chad, who would you guys like to see him with? Let me know!

xoxo

-Ari


	8. Hayden, Math, and Ms Bitterman

Note: Ok, first of all. I'd like to thank everyone for giving me suggestions, and reviewing, you guys are awesome! I also wanted to quickly reassure everyone, that I am a total Channy fan, and that this _**is **_a Channy fic, even though it might not seem like it right now. I promise that it'll get juicier from here on out! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter below!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Hayden, Math, and Ms. Bitterman**

Dreaming was something I didn't do often. So when it happened, I knew it was because it was something important. But this I couldn't understand. It was extremely misty, and I was standing outside, in the backyard of the Cooper estate, by the garden. And at the end of it, someone was standing there, yelling my name, but I couldn't hear them.

Then I was being pulled back, when I turned to see, there wasn't a face, just a hood, and for a second it reminded me of some type of dementor, from Harry Potter. It frightened me, because whoever this was, I felt like it was pulling me away from life, away from something I desired, or most likely, someone.

I didn't know who was standing at the other side of the garden, but I knew I yearned to be there, to be held, and kissed. Whoever it was, was mine, and I his in return.

My name started being yelled louder, and louder, and the voice seemed to be nearer, but I couldn't see anyone, I could only feel the sensation of being shaken. I felt like there was a tornado in my dream, and the guy at the opposite end of the garden, had been eaten by it. I screamed, and tried freeing myself from the grasp of the Dementor, but it only held on to me tighter. I felt its bony hands pulling me back into it, suffocating me, taking my air. The more it took, the less I could see, until everything around me was pitch black.

Then I woke up, to Chad hovering me, with a pale and panting face. He wasn't the only one that was looking at me, though- it seemed that the rest of In 'N Out was surrounding and staring at me as well.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly, helping me sit up from the ground.

I nodded, but as I did, I felt faint again, and Chad noticed too, because he quickly put his hand behind me, to catch me from falling again, "Geez Sonny, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know", I let out in a murmur, closing my eyes, and feeling nauseous all at once. Never before in my life, had I fainted, and I didn't like it, it was a horrible feeling. My stomach ached, so badly, way worse than anything I had ever experienced in my life, and I felt as if everything was spinning.

Chad helped me up, and we started walking, but I kept my eyes closed, feeling that if I opened them, I'd only feel worse. His chest was bony, I could feel it, since he'd wrapped his arm around my waist, making me push up against his rib cage. But he smelled so good, that it made up for the unpleasantness of his bony chest.

We got to his car, and he opened the passenger door for me, making sure I got in securely. It was sort of odd, that he'd go through the trouble of making sure I was ok. Each minute that passed by, he made it even more difficult for me to hate him, with his likeable behavior that he kept displayed.

When he was in the drivers seat, I turned over, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? I'm taking you to the hospital." he said it with such bluntness, that if it hadn't been because I felt like crap, I would've rolled my eyes, in annoyance.

I did however, manage to shake my head a little, trying to be as firm as I could, "I don't want to go."

I heard him snicker, "You're still going."

This was the side of him I didn't like, it reminded me of why I had wanted to remain disliking him all together. It was the arrogance he showed when he didn't realize it. It made me so angry, that I tried opening the door, only to be stopped by Chad, who'd been quick to beat me to it.

He held me locked in my seat, looking at me disapprovingly, "Sonny, you just fainted, out of nowhere- don't you think that calls, to be checked up?"

"No. I feel fine", I lied.

Chad exhaled, "You're going to the hospital, and that it, I'm not arguing over this with you. I don't want your mom coming back, and using that machete on me, because you're sick."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled and opened my eyes a little, "It's not your responsibility to take care of me. I'm pretty capable myself."

"I'm sure you are, but as your older stepbrother- its my job now."

"Chad", I whined, "I told you not to bring that up, we can't be related, ever. Its too weird."

It was then, that I made a mistake. My eyes met his, and I felt like the air in my lungs was being sucked out, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. His eyes were like a poison ivy, that while they were magnificent to look at, were also deadly at the same time. They made you bend to his will, and though they were the same eyes that James had, Chad's were held a magical aspect to them, that his dad didn't have.

They had that ability to demand things. Like now, they demanded my attention, which I was eager to give, when normally I wouldn't have been. That's what his eyes did, they changed my emotions, manipulated them.

He inched closer to me, and I swallowed, wondering what he was thinking. For a few seconds, he stayed there, in that spot, just looking at me. But when he stretched his arm, to pull my seatbelt, and snap it on, I felt relieved, but silly at the same time. I hated to admit that I'd thought he'd be kissing me, it's like for a small fraction of a second, I had even hoped he would.

We drove off, but it was silent this time, neither of us had anything to say.

…..

The day of my weird fainting, we'd driven to the hospital, and he was intent on taking me in, to get me examined, like some type of lab rat. But, after a lot of persuading and telling him that I'd tell everyone how he was secretly nice, he drove me home instead. Of course, we made sure to stop and get something to eat on the way home, to prevent me from fainting again.

We spent the rest of the day talking about the most random things. From his favorite Mackenzie episode, to who he couldn't stand on the set. When he asked me what my favorite sketch on So Random was, I automatically said the Check It girls sketch, to which he frowned, but only for a moment.

I didn't ask what he'd been thinking, and I didn't want to know. I couldn't imagine how it would be beneficial, or healthy knowing.

His phone rang a few times while we were talking, but every time it did, he silenced it. And there would be a tiny sigh that he'd do, like it annoyed him, that he was being called so often.

"Who keeps calling you?" I asked, taking a bite from the P&J sandwich he'd made for me.

Since we'd had such a good day, and had gotten along for most of it, it surprised me, when he scoffed, and dropped his phone into his pocket, saying, "None of your business."

Of course, I had to remind myself, this was Chad, he was like the ever changing weather. Some days were sunny (no pun intended) while other times, they were dark and cloudy, and he'd have a horrible attitude.

I didn't let his harsh comment bother me though, and merely shrugged at him,. Then I stood up, and got my cup, to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"To sleep, it's late-" I said, walking backwards, hoping he'd stop me. He didn't though, he only raised an eyebrow, and let his hand shoo me off, like I was some type of maid.

The instant change in him had been so sudden, that I was unsure of how to act, but eventually just continued walking away, in complete awe.

…..

Sunday passed by without any conversation between the both of us. I passed by him a few times, but he didn't even turn to look at me, at all. It was a total blow to my face.

I was truly starting to think that he was actually bipolar.

When I went to go make myself something to eat in the kitchen, only to discover, that they had no food, whatsoever, I decided maybe it was time to make myself talk to him. I knew it would be awkward, but me eating was way more important than giving him the silent treatment, just to save my pride.

I found him dead asleep on the couch, and tried shaking him away, but nothing happened. He was breathing and everything, but wouldn't budge to anything that I did, or said. I stood there for a minute, then started walking away, and decided to hide in the hall, thinking maybe he was acting as if he were asleep, just to push my buttons, but he wasn't. He was asleep as a rock.

After rolling my eyes, and sighing I went to my room, to try and come up with some more sketches. I had a bunch of math homework that Ms. Bitterman had given me to do, but I just hated it so much, I couldn't stand the idea of opening up my text book. Not to mention, the literature essay she had assigned as well, and a lab I had to get done.

It was just the idea of writing sketches was much more inviting to me, than doing homework. The homework that Ms. Bitterman assigned was not only hard, but so boring. At least back in Wisconsin, all my teachers had tried making things interesting, and fun, but Ms. Bitterman would have laughed if I had even mentioned it.

When I was done with the sketches I had come up with ( some involving new scenes for Macklumzie Falls) and the prospect of doing my homework, made me yawn, I decided to check to see if Chad had woken up.

Only, he wasn't awake- he was still dead asleep. At one point, I got so frustrated that I started pushing him awake, but I only got a snore out of him. Then, as if it were a perfect cue, it started storming outside, which pretty much screwed up my idea to go and walk to get something to eat.

It was all my mom's fault, I figured. How could she leave me so abruptly, and without securing that I at least had everything I needed to survive, while she was on her honeymoon? James had totally changed my mom's perspective on stuff.

So, after trying to force Chad awake, and having no luck, I stomped off to my room, completely livid, and fell asleep as well.

…..

Since Chad hadn't spoken to me at all on Sunday, and since he'd given me attitude Saturday night, and since I was also kind of pissed off at him, I texted Tawni asking for a ride. I couldn't imagine having to have Chad drive me to the studio, while we were both mad at each other over nothing.

She had texted back saying she'd be here to pick me up, which made me feel better. Only, when I walked out of my bedroom, and ran straight into a ready looking Chad, I frowned. He had his hand up, as if he had been ready to knock on my door.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you need something?"

He gave me a look like, he himself was confused too, and pointed back, "Yeah, you….we have to go to the studio."

"Oh? Tawni's picking me up", I said, making my way around him to leave.

Chad scoffed, "That's stupid. Why did you call her, if both our shows have the same schedule?"

I would have gone into details, like how him ignoring me on Sunday and having a bad attitude, had made me think he wouldn't want to give me a ride, but I just blew it off and shrugged instead. I was truly tired of playing his little mind games, "I just- I had to talk to Tawni. I'll see you later."

Before I could hear his response, I ran off, because I knew he'd try and retort in some stupid way. And I knew, that if I stopped to listen to him, I'd give into his game again.

…..

"Did you get problem number four? The equation confused me, because I thought a negative and a negative equaled a positive, but then the answer wouldn't make any sense", Tawni let out, looking over her math homework in our dressing room.

For once, it was me who was doing her makeup, and Tawni doing something un-superficial, it was kind of weird. Somewhere in the past few months, my appearance had really started to matter to me. Not that it hadn't before, but now I was actually taking some of Tawni's advice, where before I would have completely blown it off.

I shrugged, and applied my mascara, "I hate math, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but what did you get for the answer? I promise I won't cheat, I'm just curious, because I got negative six." she said, scratching the side of her head, in thought.

I bit my lip remembering how I'd blown off all my homework, "Um…I didn't do it. I came up with some cool new skits though!"

Tawni's eyes grew, "Ms. Bitterman is not going to like that. She's going to make you watch _Seven Angry Men_, like she did with Nico and Grady."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed, "She did that as a treat to them, She won't make me watch it."

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in." she squeaked, of course she wouldn't go open the door physically.

Hayden, the guy she'd gone out on a disastrous date at my apartment walked in, with two thick scripts. He smiled nicely at Tawni, handed her, her's and then looked over at me, making his smile grow as he handed me my own, "Hey Sonny. I liked the skit you did in the last episode, where you're the operator."

I looked over at Tawni to see if she was listening, but it seemed like she was off in her own little world of Math again. So I turned back to Hayden, and smiled, "Um, thanks."

"I'll see you later", he let out still looking at me with a grin as he walked out. When he had closed the door behind him, I turned back, around in my seat and frowned.

"He totally likes you!" Tawni squealed, looking at me through the mirror.

The weird part was, that she didn't look upset at all, if anything she seemed really overjoyed about it, "No…I don't think so."

She rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious Sonny, didn't you see the way he totally paid more attention to you than me, and complimented your skit?"

"And you're ok with it? Him liking me? That's _if_ he does- hypothetically speaking of course, because I tota-"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! I mean, you know I was a little bummed after we didn't work out. But then I realized that Hayden and I are just too different, I mean he's poor, you used to be poor, and you both like weird music. Plus you know, Jackson has totally been hitting on me." She let out in a sigh, staring off into space.

I let my mind go back to Hayden. He was cute, he was down to earth, a good kisser, pretty much everything to look for in a guy, but yet- I was so hesitant. The weird part was, I didn't know why, it wasn't like I had a boyfriend, or a crush.

Then my thoughts went back to that dream I'd had, where I'd desperately yearned for that guy across the garden. I tried putting Hayden there, in that position, but it wasn't right, it was like he wasn't part of the puzzle.

"Sonny…? Sonny!" Tawni screaming my name brought me back to reality, and I looked at her.

"What?"

She gave me an odd look, "So? Are you going to give him a shot?"

A shot? Well, it wasn't like I had anything to loose. And I did need someone to distract me from the living hell I was in, at Chad's house.

"Well, I don't even know if he likes me?"

Tawni stood up, "Don't worry. I'll totally take care of it, just like you did last time!"

She walked out, and I groaned, if she was talking about what had happened with her and Hayden, it didn't sound too promising.

….

The new skits I'd come up with, where a total hit. Marshall loved the idea of having Dolphin boy have an Aquagirl girlfriend, and the Macklumzie skit I had come up with, where H2Whoa was changed to H2No and Macklumzie wet his bed, had made everyone laugh hysterically.

It was safe to say, I felt totally giddy after my presentation, and having everyone love my skits. So when the hour rolled around for us to go to class, I gulped. I could easily say I wasn't one of Ms. Bitterman's favorite students. It wasn't that I didn't mean not to do my work, or that I didn't want to learn, but it was outnumbered by my desire to do funny skits. Especially since my own life was so dreary.

As I walked in, I turned to go sit down, and saw Chad smile at me. I pretended not to see him though, I couldn't believe he'd forgotten about our agreement to act like we completely despised each other. The other unlucky part, was that my seat was next to his, so it made it even more difficult for me to act like I didn't like him. Which of course, I didn't like him, I just, didn't despise him.

I shook my head, trying to wash out all my confusing thoughts about him. Having him be the son of my mom's husband complicated everything.

Since Ms. Bitterman wasn't in the class yet, I took a moment to try and at least do some of the math problems that she'd assigned. Chad noticed, and frowned, "You didn't do the assignment?"

His voice had gotten high, and he sounded as if it was the worse thing in the world.

I shook my head, not saying anything out loud. I didn't want people to see that we were on speaking terms. He was about to say something else, but was cut off by Hayden popping his head into the class and turning to me with another of his grins, "Hey Sonny."

I waved, and bit my lip, trying to hide my smile, and surprised at how he was already starting to grow on me. He stood there a couple of seconds, just looking at me, and I back, when Chad suddenly butted in, "Do you need something? Can we help you?"

Hayden blinked his eyes at Chad, and looked scared for a second, then looked back at me, "Uh, no. I'll see you later, Sonny."

"Bye", I waved, and he was off.

Chad turned to look at me with an incredulous look, and let his eyebrows shoot up, in question. I didn't say anything, and he frowned, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I spat back, crossing my arms.

He was about to say something, when Ms. Bitterman walked in, without her usual glum look, but instead smiling, which meant that she'd had another wonderfully Marshall filled weekend.

When she was at the front of the class, she put her hand forward, right in front of Portlyn, "Literature essay and Math homework in my hands now people!"

Portlyn quickly handed her, her assignments, and Ms. Bitterman moved on to collect them from the rest of the class. I was starting to get nervous, no one had yet to say they hadn't done the assignments. As she got to Chad, I expected him to say he hadn't done them, but when she extended her hand, he very boringly handed her a typed essay and his math homework.

I swallowed when she turned to me. She waited a couple of seconds, and shot up her eyebrows, bending her fingers, yet still displayed the smile, she'd had. This was it, it would be all my fault, and everyone was going to hate me, because I'd be the cause of Ms. Bitterman turning from nice, to bitter once more.

I took a big breath, licked my lips, and whispered slowly, "I didn't, do- the- assignment."

The change in her was instant. Her smile dropped, her eyes sagged into her usual droopy, depressed-looking ones, and she let out a tired sigh, "Of course you didn't. What do you think, school-work is optional? Stay after class Sonny."

After that she walked back up to the front of the class, and began to give her boring monotone lesson on the biology of pigs.

…..

Ms. Bitterman decided that the best way to punish me, was by assigning me another five page essay on why doing homework was beneficial.

Something told me, I wasn't going to do that either. It wasn't that I didn't want to do it, or that I couldn't do it, it was the prospect of doing it. It just seemed like such an unpleasant thing to do. I was pretty sure that homework in general was unnecessary, teachers had just come up with it, to torture us.

When I walked out of the classroom, Chad was waiting for me, standing up against the wall, with one of his legs bent against it. His eyes were closed, but when he heard me close the door, he opened them, but only slightly. He looked exhausted, worse than before.

"What?" I asked bluntly. I was getting really tired of him being all weird lately. I'd liked our friendly rivalry before, much better.

He stood up, and started walking, motioning for me to follow him, and me being me, I did, until I realized we were headed towards the cafeteria, and it was lunch time. I froze, because people couldn't see us walk in together, it was already bad enough that they knew we were step siblings now, I didn't want them thinking we got a long either.

When Chad noticed I wasn't following him anymore, he turned around, "Sonny, what the hell? Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Then? Come on, I had Brenda prepare you lunch today." he stated obviously, attempting to take my arm, only I pulled it away, and steeped back.

That shocked me. Brenda was the cafeteria lady that was partial to the Mackenzie falls people. The only time she'd made me a meal, had been when I'd done my stint at the Mackenzie falls set, other than that, it was dog food like everyone else.

When I saw that Chad wasn't kidding, I broke, "What the hell is up with you? First you want to be my friend, then you don't, then you ignore me, and give me the silent treatment for a whole day. And now you expect me to believe you're being nice again. I'm sick of your twisted 'I wanna be friends' type of friendship. If this is how you're going to act, then I don't want to talk to you at all. I don't get you."

My speech had shut it up for a good ten seconds, but then, he looked mad himself, "You're the one who didn't do their homework, and was talking to a set _assistant_, the help. So obviously, I'm not the one with problems here, its you."

"Wow Chad, yeah, because me doing my homework, or liking Hayden has anything to do with what we're talking about, right?"

His expression turned from livid, to curious, "You…like him?"

I blinked. Had I really said that? I felt my stomach turning uncomfortably, like, it was wrong to like Hayden. The only thing was, it made complete sense for me to like him, so I nodded, "Yes."

It wasn't true. Hayden's reappearance was sudden, and what I was feeling was actually nothing, but I mentally knew it made sense for me to like him. And if it would make Chad angry that I liked the help, then of course I would lie.

I waited for him to say something back, or maybe insult Hayden, only, he didn't. What he did next, was truly the most confusing part of all of it. He simply turned back around, without saying anything to me, and walked away, towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Note: One last thing! I'll make you guys a deal! If you get me over 100 reviews, I'll post an extra LONG chapter tomorrow! Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D

xoxo

Ari


	9. Thirty Nine Days

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Life is hectic, and trying to take care of two babies and write is stressfull lol. I hope you guys like the chapter below! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Thirty Nine Days

There wasn't anything substantially important that happened in the next two weeks that our parents were away. Chad and I pretty much stayed out of each others way the entire time. It was a routine, I'd leave fifteen minutes before him, when Tawni would pick me up, and as we were leaving the house, I'd see him walking to his car.

It made me feel strangely sad at the thought that were weren't on speaking terms, but at the same time, I knew it was for the best. Even now, when it had only been a week and a half, my mood had completely changed around, I felt like my old self again, pre bipolar Chad, me.

The morning that my mom and James walked through the door, I had been sitting down against the wall in he hall, reading a book. They walked in giggling, and completely at ease, with James holding their baggage.

I stood up as soon as they saw me, and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at my mom. Her giggling halted, and James walked away, knowing it was about to get awkward between my mom and I.

"I brought you something!" she held out a bag at me, trying to smile, but I could see through her façade. My lividness, made her nervous, because she knew that leaving without a warning had been wrong.

I pursed my lips, and rolled my eyes, "You, are the worst mother in the world. You left me alone!"

"You weren't alone, you had Chad to keep you company", she said trying to give me a hug, as if it would give me comfort or something.

Normally, I would have shrugged her off, but the truth was, I had been so angry at her the past couple of weeks, that what I had felt through out that time had just completely evaporated. And then, I found myself smiling at her, but trying to fight it off at the same time.

I sighed, "Like Chad was any company, he's super moody, you don't know how horrible he is, in fact, you have no idea at all. And, and- you didn't even say bye to me."

"Oh Sonny, I was going to say bye. I went in your room, but you were fast asleep, I didn't want to wake you honey." she said, patting my head.

Scoffing, and moving away from her, I retorted, "Oh, so you thought it would just be ok, to throw a blanket over me, and then just split? What about leaving a note?"

My mom frowned, "Throw a blanket over you? When did I do that?"

I waved my hand in the air and sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You just can't do this to me again mom, and, you owe me, big time. You have to make it up to me."

She nodded, then frowned in thought for a second, before smiling excitedly, "How about I buy you a new mop?"

I stared at her for a couple seconds, with out saying anything and she laughed nervously, "On second thought, we should go shopping, you know it's been a while since we've treated ourselves."

That hadn't really been what I had intended, but a girl could never have enough clothes, so I nodded happily, as she in turn, began to tell me the glorifying details about their trip to Italy.

………

"DAD! WHERE IS MY VEST!" Chad's screams vibrated through out the house, as if he were yelling through a microphone. Never, had I thought he'd have the lung capacity to scream loud enough to make my ears ring.

I'd thought living with him by ourselves those two weeks had been bad, but that had been nothing compared to now. It was like his douchbagerry had been intensified by the presence of James. The weird thing was, not my mom nor James ever commented about it.

It's like they were both immune to the stinging sound of his voice. I, on the other hand, found myself dangerously near, taping his mouth shut with duck tape so I wouldn't have to listen to him anymore.

James, who was reading the paper, and drinking his coffee, responded, "Don't know! Ask Beatrice!"

After getting the milk from the fridge, I turned to him, "Who's Beatrice?"

"Oh, she's our maid. She's wonderful, you'll love her", he smiled at me, drinking from his mug again. He looked at his watch, and his eyes grew. He stood up, and gave my mom a chaste kiss, as she poured coffee into her own cup, then started walking out, "I'll see you lovely ladies later."

A few minutes after he'd left, Chad walked into the kitchen, but made sure to avoid my eyes, only looking to my mom with a half smile, before grabbing some coffee for himself.

Right when it was about to meet his lips, my mom pulled it out of his hand, "Aha, ah, ah- You're a growing teenager, no coffee for you, how about I make you a smoothie?"

Chad was speechless for a few moments before speaking, "Excuse me?"

My mom pulled out the smoothie maker, and looked back at him, "What are you kids in the mood for? Chocolate-blueberry, or Strawberry-Banana?"

"How about neither?" He said with an overly fake smile, before walking out.

I looked over to look at my mom's odd expression. She looked crushed, and confused, which oddly enough, made me giggle. Anyone who hadn't really gotten to know Chad would have that same reaction, he was just a ball of inconsistency.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked putting the smoothie maker down.

I shrugged, finishing my cereal, and was about to respond, when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I barely had enough time to make it to the bathroom before emptying my insides into the toilet. It didn't stop either, it was like my stomach was being scraped bare of any food that I'd ingested in the past few days.

And the thing was, it had been so sudden, one minute I'd been fine, and was getting ready to leave, and now I felt like whatever I had just eaten had been full of poison or something. My head felt super light, and whenever I opened my eyes, the room kept spinning uncontrollably.

I felt like was I was there for hours, sitting down, closing my eyes, thinking I was feeling better, only to have the nausea come back, and make me want to throw up again. Behind me, my mom's steps were loud, and I could hear her pacing back and forth, frantically, outside the bathroom door.

After what seemed like a while, in which I already knew I was late to get to the studio, I flushed the toilet and walked out, to meet my mom.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand against my head, to take my temperature.

I moved her hand away, and walked to sit down on the kitchen stool, "I think the cereal, upset my stomach, badly."

Of course, I didn't think that was the case at all. I was competent enough to know that such things as the stomach flu, didn't take effect that quickly. As to what the source of my unbelievably terrible stomach ache, was though, I didn't know.

My mom was exceptionally cavalier about my disturbance though, and merely flipped her hand, saying she would go call the studio to let them know, I would be staying home for the day. It was sort of surprising how being married to James had slowly started changing her.

I put that thought aside for the time being, and instead nodded, making my way up to my room.

…..

When I opened my eyes later that day from my nap, it was dark. It kind of bummed me out, sleeping all day because of being sick, was so wasteful.

I looked over to my phone, and realized there were ten missed calls. Two of them were from Marshall, one from Tawnie, one from Grady and Nico. Zora had even called, and oddly enough one from Chad as well. His surprised me more than anyone else's, but it only proved the case that he was seriously bipolar.

Lights from a car came through the window, and I squinted, getting off the bed. And as I looked out the window, Chad's BMW came in through the gate.

Part of me wanted to go downstairs and ask him why he'd called me, but the larger part didn't. I knew if I went downstairs, my mom would want us all to have dinner, and thinking of that sort of grossed me out. Besides, I didn't want my mom or James to see just how fractured my so called 'friendship' with Chad was.

Instead, I decided on getting out my sketch notebook. I knew that since I'd missed a day of work, Marshall would probably want to see if I had any new material. The only thing was, I really couldn't think of anything besides McKlumzie Falls, so I decided to write another sketch.

The whole sketch came together after that, quite easily. It didn't even take fifteen minutes to come up with the dialogue for everyone. I was so completely into the sketch that when someone said something behind me, I jumped.

I turned around to see Chad smirking at my fright, and closing the door behind him. It was so weird seeing him smile, after he'd been frowning for days. But after that thought went away, anger and curiosity instantly filled my thoughts instead.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

At first he didn't say anything. All he did was stand there, and look at me, with a smirk. His eyes bore into mine, and the iciness in his blue eyes, sent a cold shiver down my spine. Again, I was pretty certain it was because he was so odd and scary, but as much as I tried to tell myself it was because of that, I couldn't lie that the shiver felt good.

Then something completely different filled me, it was like there was this new light being shun on him, and I wanted to be closer to him. There was some strange desire in me, to want to touch that hair he combed so perfectly, and breathe in whatever he smelt like. It was the weirdest most awkward thing in the world.

I swallowed, praying that my weird attraction, would go away with it, but it didn't. Instead, when he walked forward it was like I was feeling grew. He breathed in too, through his nose, but didn't stop, only kept coming towards me, until he was only a few feet away.

"Guess who's guest starring on Mackenzie Falls again?" he asked, taking a seat on my bed, next to me.

I looked down at my notebook, and pretended to be completely engrossed in it again, "I don't care, and you didn't answer my question."

Chad scoffed, "I was getting to that, sis. Anyway, James is back on the show, and he started asking questions about you and found out you're my step-sister. He asked if I could put in a good word for him, and I think he stole my phone."

"So is this you putting in a good word for him?" I asked, looking up to see him staring down at me, with a smile.

"No way. I hate that guy. I came up because your mom made spaghetti, and she said it was your favorite."

My stomach turned, and I dropped my face down on to the bed, and groaned. It sort of made me mad, how she had totally forgotten about my puke incident in the morning. Come to think of it, she hadn't even checked up on me the whole day, to see how I was. A surge of anger filled me.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked, touching my hair.

I turned, with my head still laying on the bed, "Um, yeah."

The truth was, I wasn't really ok, but I also didn't see what the point would be in letting him know that. It didn't matter that he was asking, because I knew later on, his attitude would change again, and I'd be stuck with a grumpy Chad.

He laid down next to me, and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and letting out again. Just like the past days I could see the black holes around his eyes, and a note of exhaustion that came off of him. I was curious, yes, but there was something that always prevented me from asking him what was wrong. Because if I knew what was wrong, I would care. And caring was something that came naturally for me, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from trying to fix whatever the problem was.

I built up myself, to kick him out of my room. It made sense to do so, especially considering all the light waves of butterflies that were rummaging through my skin with such a divine feel to it. Then, he did something that totally did not help me, and inched closer, opening his eyes to look at me. My heart began to rise, and my breathing became unsteady, at having him so close.

Chad let a small smile build on his lips, and moved his arm to strap me close to him. He was quiet and didn't say anything, so I opened my mouth to maybe say something about our current position, after all it was potentially scary.

"Shh", he whispered to me, before moving in his face towards mine. Somehow my own body reacted, and I closed my eyes, inching myself closer to him as well.

Slowly, and gently, his lips met mine, and I melted. It was perfect, his lips were like a sheet of satin, marvelously kissing mine, and massaging the back of my head as he did so. My own arms did their own thing too, and I don't know why, but the sudden urge to deepen it consumed me.

I hooked one of my legs around him, and sat on top of him, deepening the kiss, and letting him run his hands through my hair. He pushed my head towards him, making any space between us, non-existent, and a strange moan came out.

Then, in the middle of our current positions, there was a knock on the door. It was so unexpected and sudden, that I immediately jumped off of him, and on to the side, looking at him with my eyes huge.

"Sonny? Chad? Are you guys in there?" asked James knocking again.

I bit my lip, and looked from the door to Chad, wondering what to say, but Chad quickly put a hand over my mouth, "I'm here dad, Sonny doesn't feel good, she's in the bathroom puking."

Making sure not to make any noise, I jumped off the bed, went to my bathroom, and closed the door behind me.

Once I was inside, I heard Chad open the door, and talk a few minutes with his dad, then they both left. But even though they'd gone, I sat on the floor of the bathroom, hugging my knees into my chest, and tried controlling my breathing.

I couldn't believe what I'd done, what we had done. It didn't make any sense, we were supposed to hate each other, not make out, on my bed with our parents at home.

When I finally decided to come out ten minutes later, there was a bag and a note on my bed. The note was in my mom's handwriting, and there was a box of tampons in the bag. The note read, 'sorry I forgot to buy these for you last week honey'.

I had totally forgotten about them too. My heart dropped, and I counted back the days since my last cycle.

It had been thirty-nine days.


	10. Caught In The Act

**Thanks you guys for all your feedback! I defninitely appreciate it! Just so you guys know though, i'm not as predictable as you may think! ;) **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Caught In The Act

"Sonny? Sonny!" Tawnie screamed at me as we were in the cafeteria waiting line. I jumped, and moved my tray along, smiling at the cafeteria lady a little, as she dumped what looked to be cat food, on my tray. It was better than what we'd gotten the day before, it had looked like a cross between worms and puked-up food.

I walked towards our table, still not saying anything, and making sure to plug my nose, as I walked too. There wasn't any way I was possibly going to ingest something that hadn't been made for the consumption of human beings.

As I sat down, I caught Chad looking at me, and he attempted a small smile, but before I could see it for sure, I looked away. Ever since that night in my room, I hadn't spoken to him. I'd done everything in my power to avoid facing him again. Obviously, I knew that eventually I would have too face him, but I didn't know what I'd say.

We had both been caught in a moment of bad judgment, and had let our mistaken feelings take control of us. Perhaps the feelings that were inside our parents had somehow jumped into us, and had made us feel the need to kiss. I knew it sounded stupid, but I didn't know how else to explain how incredibly attractive Chad had been to me. Even know, when he was like fifteen feet away from our table, there was some lingering feeling that wanted me to go over and just kiss him again.

"What is up with you?" Zora asked me, while she sipped her milk. Tawnie nodded, next to her, and rested her head on her hand.

"You know, usually it's me, that has her head up in the clouds, but that's like been you for the past week. You haven't written any funny sketches either, they all end up with one of us crying. That's not comedy, and I know comedy", Said Tawnie heatedly.

I bit my lip, and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know? Maybe you guys should do the writing for a while", I whispered looking at my plate. After a few seconds I stood up, "I'll see you guys back on the set."

As I walked away from the table, I knew that the two of them were watching me, and I was willing to bet that Chad was as well, but I forced myself not to look back. If I did, he'd follow me, and if he followed me he'd want to talk, and talking wouldn't do us any good. Besides, I wasn't even sure I'd be able to talk, maybe I'd loose myself again, and instead just jump on him.

"Ms. Munroe."

I knew chilling voice anywhere. She was often the cause of my nightmares, and the person I dreaded seeing the most, next to Chad.

When I turned around, Ms. Bitterman was standing behind me with her arms crossed, and a scowl etched on her face.

I smiled nervously, "Ms. Bitterman, so nice to see you."

"Cut the crap Munroe. I hate crap, but the one thing I hate more than crap, are parents bothering me about why their kids get crappy grades. Can you guess the parent that's in my Marshall's office right now?"

Oh crap. I giggled, and took a step back, "Um, no. Um, I have to get to the set Ms. Bitterman, we're about to reh-"

I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say, because in that moment, she pulled my arm, rather roughly, and pulled me towards Marshalls office.

"Ms. Bitterman, I should really get back." I stressed, trying to free myself from her iron like grasp. It wasn't any use though, because it only caused for my wrist to feel like it was burning. She didn't listen either, only kept walking towards his office with a fast pace.

Once we were at Marshall's office, I swallowed, and walked inside, feeling weak at the knees. In front of us stood my mom, Marshall, and James.

I smiled feebly at them, and waved, "Hi mom."

My mom wasn't smiling in the least bit. In fact I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen her so angry. Her eyebrows were squashed together, and her scowl was scarier than Freddie Kruger's from 'A Nightmare On Elm Street', which was a movie I refused to watch.

Marshall and James on the other hand, looked as scared as I was, and as if they were the one's being pulled into the principal's office.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I took a seat on the chair opposite to Marshall, and my mom. My hands were shaking as they gripped the seat, but I hid them, not wanting them to see just how nervous I was.

My mom spoke first, and crossed her arms as she did, "Well Sonny, I'll tell you what isn't going on, and that's your grades. You're failing almost every class. How is that possible?"

I decided that, maybe a little humor could help me, "Well, I'll tell you, it was hard work."

Bad mistake, my mom looked about ten times angrier than she had, just seconds ago, "Do you think this is funny? We're talking about your grades here Sonny, not a skit on So Random."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder", I mumbled, fidgeting with my fingers, it was something I tended to do when I got nervous.

"Yeah, see, she'll try harder", Marshall told my mom, with a pleading expression.

My mom shook her head, "No, this has gone too far. Ms. Bitterman and I discussed it. Sonny, you're going to go back to public school fulltime until you can raise your grades back up-"

I gasped, "But the show-"

"-Will go on without you, until you can prove that you can keep your grades up. This isn't up for discussion either. You can finish out the day with the rest of the cast, but tomorrow, you're being enrolled in school, first thing in the morning."

I was at a loss of what to say, and from the look on Marshall's face, I could tell that he was just as upset. Sure I'd complained about wanting to go back to Wisconsin, and not do the show anymore, but I wasn't really serious. It had only been to get away from Chad, and as awful as it sounded then, I didn't want that anymore.

None of us said anything after that, we all stood in silence, afraid that my mom would have another blow out. The only person that looked to be happy with the news was Ms. Bitterman, which made sense.

I just scowled at my mom, and walked out, feeling a huge lump grow in the back of my throat. It didn't make any sense, for her to be so abrupt and cruel about me leaving the show. The truth was, I'd never been that good in school, and my mom knew that.

When the opportunity had come along for me to join 'So Random' in LA she'd been even more excited than I. I was starting to think, that some how that, her perspective on everything had changed, when she'd met James.

As I was turning the corner, I was so caught up with my disdain and anger, that I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran straight into someone. I looked up to apologize profusely, only to see that it was Chad.

For some reason, at that very moment, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather see more. It was a very strange change, compared to how I usually felt. Normally, I would have rolled my eyes, and walked away annoyed, but when I saw his strange expression of concern, I broke.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked, touching my arm delicately.

I breathed in, to control myself from crying, "I just had a meeting in Marshall's office, with my mom and Ms. Bitterman, they're making me go back to regular school until I bring my grades up."

"They're still going to let you do the show, right?" he asked, frowning.

I shook my head, and bit down on my lip, already feeling the tears growing in my eyes. I looked away, as they fell, and wiped them, trying to control them, but I couldn't. An overwhelming need to cry came then, and I started walking away, because I wouldn't be able to hold it in, yet crying in front of Chad was horrible too.

Only, as I stepped away, I felt him pull me back, and I would have been lying if I said I wasn't relieved. His touch was light, and I knew he was being careful not to scare me, but he couldn't, not now.

"Wait-", he looked around us, before pulling me, as he started walking. At first I wasn't sure, where it was he was pulling me to, until we started approaching the set of Mackenzie Falls.

Normally, I would have pulled away, and ran to my sanctuary Prop House, but not today, and not in the condition I was in, either.

When we were safely in his dressing room, Chad locked the door behind us, and led me to his couch to sit down. We were both quiet, and I hugged myself in an attempt to feel some type of closure.

"Sonny…what happened?"

I took a deep breath, before telling him, "Ms. Bitterman called my mom, because I haven't been doing work. And…my mom decided to send me back to regular school, until they go back up. I'm not allowed to do the show either."

"What a bitch", he muttered, and shook his head. When he saw me frowning, he backtracked, "Ms. Bitterman, not your mom. That's shitty, I'm sorry."

As the words had come out of his mouth, I frowned again, but looked down at my lap, in confusion. Very seldom, did I hear those words from Chad. In fact, I wasn't sure I'd ever heard it before. When I looked over to him, he looked to be thinking the same thing.

A smirk, slowly spread on his face, and he rolled his eyes, "I can be nice sometimes."

"Sure", I murmured, and playfully pushed him, with my arm.

We both laughed nervously for a minute, and felt the tension growing again. It was the same thing, that had happened in my room, that night. I swallowed, hoping some of it would wash away, but it didn't.

The only thing I could really think of doing at that point, was leaving. I didn't need to complicate things more than they already were.

Without giving it anymore thought, I turned, and opened my mouth to say I was leaving, but instead met his lips again. For a second, we both paused, as if to rethink what we were doing, and separated for a minute. I looked at him, and locked eyes, wondering what it was that he was thinking. After a moment though, I couldn't help it any longer, I threw myself at him again, until I was pinning him down on his couch.

His hands went into my hair, and pulled me down, forcefully, so that our lips were smashing together, into a marvelous mold. It was so electric and, hot, everything combined, into one perfect, blissful kiss. I felt like all the frustrations I had built up of him, and annoyance, had been to cultivate the glorious kissing.

For a moment, we paused to catch our breath, but only separated enough, to get air. Below me, his chest rose and fell, and he smiled at me, "Why do you always have to be the dominant one?"

I frowned, confused by what he was asking me, but when I realized I was sitting on him, with one leg on each side, I quickly dismounted myself, and sat down on the side, feeling a little embarrassed.

Chad seemed to notice, and turned my face with his fingers to kiss me again, "What are you so shy about, Sonny?"

I didn't say anything back, instead, I let him kiss me again, until finally a red light went off in my head. Without thinking anymore, I pushed him away, and stood up, feeling dirty.

"Oh my god. This isn't right, this is so not right-" I started mumbling, and holding my head as I paced around his dressing room.

Chad didn't say anything or do anything, other than watch me with curiosity, as I paced with a nervous hitch to my voice.

After a minute, he stood up, and grabbed me, pulling me towards him unwillingly, and forced kiss, "Stop it. We both wanted it."

"Wanted what?" I asked.

There was a knock on his door, but he ignored it, and whispered, "How long are we going to pretend that we hate each other? You and I both knew this would happen eventually."

I shook my head indignantly, "No, nu-uh, I did not know. I definitely didn't know."

Chad sighed, and let go of me, to put a hand through his hair, in annoyance, it seemed. I took the opportunity to turn, and leave, but he caught me again, and pulled me back, so that I gently hit the wall, and covered me with one arm on each side.

His eyes bore into mine, and the iciness that they always seemed to hold with everyone else, seemed less cold, and warmer instead.

"I like you…don't you like me back?"

Everything in me told me to say no, that of course I didn't like him. I knew I should say that, it was a ridiculous assumption, but what I felt was the complete opposite.

Before, seeing him would send annoyance through me, and make me want to leave in the opposite direction. But I couldn't deny that it had changed. As much my brain told me to leave his room, and go away to my set, I wanted to stay here, locked in between him and the wall.

I wanted to stay here to marinate in his details. I liked the way his hair, swayed to the side, and sometimes he had to flip it, so that it wouldn't get in the way, or the way he would smile, and it would cause a crinkle on the side of his mouth, even his eyes, that before I'd been scared of, now seemed…likeable.

The thing was, I knew how saying yes would change everything. And I was partially afraid I'd miss our rows. At the same time though, there would always be a what if, in me. What if I said yes, and it had turned out to be great.

I closed my eyes, and began to bend my head. Only, before I could finish, and Chad could see, someone barged in through the front door, and caught us, in our awkward position.


	11. Positive Or Negative?

Just wanted to say, that you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'll try and do personal responses in the next chapter. So if you have any questions, comments or concerns, let me know and i'll answer them for you! You can always PM me too :)

* * *

Chapter 10

**Positive or Negative?**

_I closed my eyes, and began to bend my head. Only, before I could finish, and Chad could see, someone barged in through the front door, and caught us, in our awkward position._

Portlyn walked in, with a script in her hand, and a livid expression, "What the hell Chad?"

Chad's hands instantly went down, and he turned around, shielding me from her, "What the fuck are you talking about Portlyn? And why the hell makes you think you can barge in??"

She glared at me, then crossed her arms, and looked back up at Chad, "Look. Sorry to interrupt what ever love fest you have going on here, but there are more important matters at hand."

Portlyn shoved the script into Chad's stomach, and he took it grudgingly. When he opened it, the script for the eight episode of this season's Mackenzie Falls, was what it said on the front.

"So?" he asked shrugging in question, and throwing the script back to her.

She squealed, rolled her eyes, opened it to page twenty-nine, and began reading, "…and Portlyn drives into the cold, misty night, far away from the Falls…what the fuck is that?"

"You know I don't have any say in writing", Chad stated, crossing his arms.

I looked over at Portlyn again, who had gotten even redder than she had been a minute ago, and bit my lip. I knew it was only going to get worse from here on out. The last thing I wanted to do was be stuck in the middle of it.

While they started bickering, I almost managed to get past Chad, but he pulled my arm, forcing me back. I looked up to see his angry, icy blue eyes directed at me.

"Where are you going?"

I pulled my arm, "You guys obviously need to sort something out. I have to go."

Portlyn muttered something under her breath as I passed her, but I rolled my eyes. There were more serious things I had to handle anyway.

*****

My mom had said, I could stay the entire day, and finish out whatever there was for me, but I couldn't. I sat outside the set for ten minutes, wondering how I was going to say bye to everyone. But I couldn't, I knew they'd all react negatively, and then Tawni would say I had promised her Check It Out girls' lunch boxes.

"Hey", someone called behind me, as I got up to walk back inside.

I turned to see a smiling Hayden, with keys in his hands. He looked sort of cute, but for some reason, his good looks weren't as potent as they'd been before.

Nonetheless, I smiled back, "Hi, are you leaving?"

He nodded, but didn't move, instead he sort of swayed back and forth on his feet, in a nervous type of way. A couple of times, he opened his mouth to say something, but just kind of stopped instead, and began scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly, I started hearing my name being called inside the prop house, by Tawni, and I felt drained all at once. Somehow facing them now, after what I knew and they didn't, was ten times worse. In fact, I realized I couldn't do it.

"Um, can I get a ride?"

*****

The car ride wasn't at all awkward like I had thought it was going to be. Instead, I learned that Hayden and I had some similar taste in music. After all, who didn't like Coldplay and Radiohead?

No, the car ride wasn't awkward, but as soon as we turned into Chad's street we got quiet, and I swallowed for some reason.

"How is it having to live with Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked, sort of in a mocking type of way.

The way he said it sort of ticked me off for some reason, when before, if anyone had made fun of Chad, I would have been right there with them. Now though, it left a sour taste in my mouth, and I inhaled, and exhaled deeply through my nose, to try and clear out my confused thoughts.

I shrugged, "It's fine. Not at all what I thought it was going to be. He can be ok sometimes."

Hayden nodded, "Cool…Um, so I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I know I went out with Tawni a couple of times, but, we both know how that went. So, I was wondering if-if, maybe you'd want to go out sometime? Seeing as how everything I liked about Tawni, when we did go out, was actually…you."

I stifled a laugh, and looked down at my fidgeting fingers. He was right, everything he'd liked about Tawni, had in someway really been me. I remember how we'd faked her entire personality, just because she had thought he was really cute.

But I was unsure of how to respond to his proposal. Sure, Tawni and I had been talking about it before, but now, after everything had happened with Chad, I felt so hesitant, about going out with Hayden. Then again, it was weird that I was putting things on hold for him. We weren't anything, we'd only shared a meaningless kiss, that would leave to nowhere. Actually, I knew that was a lie, I knew that Chad and I could potentially be in deeper water together, but I put it aside.

I shook off all thoughts of him, and smiled up at Hayden, "Yeah, sure."

Moments before, he'd been nervous, and unsmiling, but it had changed dramatically, as soon as I'd accepted.

He stopped right in front of the gates, to Chad's house, and I got out, giving him one last smile, as I opened the door.

"I'll pick you up later tonight, if that's ok?" he asked.

I nodded, and said bye, before closing the door. But a minute later I heard the snap of a camera, and turned to the side, to see what seemed like ten paparazzis snapping pictures of me.

The gates opened for me, and I ran inside them as fast as I could to avoid any shouting questions, or more pictures being taken.

When I got to the door, and went through it, I shut it behind me loudly, and sank down to catch my breath, and realize how out of shape I was. Not that I cared or it mattered, there was something else that was still bothering me, like a thorn on my finger, that wouldn't go away. I tried not thinking about it, but it just began to consume more of my thoughts, until my entire thinking revolved around it.

I got up, and sprinted up the stairs, to my room, to look at what was haunting me, a box of unused pads. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, only, now it was because of what had happened that night at Chad's party.

With a heavy sigh, I went towards my bedroom, and looked outside. Sure enough, there were still paparazzi vans parked along the street. I knew they weren't all for me, there were other celebrities that lived in the neighborhood, but I knew if I left, they'd follow me for sure. Therefore, any hopes of going to go buy a pregnancy tests was gone, unless I wanted my secret leaked all over magazines and the internet.

For a moment, I stood still, knowing the only other option I had, was suicide if I got caught.

*****

My mom and James' bathroom, was big and way too extravagant. I felt sort of intimidated, as I stood next to the test strip, and waited for the results.

The instructions had said it would take five minutes, and not to move it meanwhile. Never in my life, had five minutes been so long.

As I stood waiting, the door to my mom's bedroom opened, and I panicked. Without thinking about it, I ran inside the linen closet that was next to the sink, totally forgetting about the little test tube that was on the sink.

I internally screamed at my stupidity. It wasn't like I could walk out now. I'd be caught red handed. And at least if it was Beatrice or James, they'd think it belonged to my mom, if it was mom…I was screwed.

"Stupid, stupid James. She no cook, she no clean, she has big teeth", I heard Beatrice mutter in disgust, as she cleaned around the bathroom.

I braced myself hoping she wouldn't open the linen closet. But of course, I had horrible luck, and therefore I saw her shadow standing directly in front of the closet.

As she was about to open the doors, someone else's foots came walking in, and I sighed in relied as Beatrice took a step back.

"Beatrice, could you start the dinner please? I want food for the children when they get home." My mom's tone of voice held some type of superior hitch to it, it was so unlike her. Ever since she'd married James, it was like she had transformed.

There was a door that slammed, and I heard my mom sigh, "She calls this cleaning?"

I tried to hold my breath, hoping she wouldn't open the linen closet either, but all she did was open, and close drawers, until it seemed like she found what she was looking for.

For a minute or so, she was quiet, until I heard the noise of peeing. I put my hand over my mouth, to prevent me from gagging. After all, who wanted to hear their parent going to the bathroom?

When she was done, I heard the water go on, to wash her hands, I assumed. Afterwards I heard her linger for a few more minutes, before a door slam.

After that, I didn't hear any noises, but I waited a few more minutes before getting out. I closed the door behind me, very gently to make sure there wasn't a noise.

There in the corner, of the sink, was the test strip. I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that neither my mom nor Beatrice had noticed it.

I grabbed it, but didn't dare look at the results. I decided to wait until I got back to my room for that. Because if it had the little plus sign, I would surely break into hysterics, and I wanted to have the luxury to do it comfortably.

As I opened the door to leave my mom's room, I looked both ways to make sure no one saw me, before I sprinted down the hall, and into the confines of my room.

After locking it, I dropped down, until I was sitting against the door, and on the ground. I took a deep breath, and looked at it.

There, just as it had been for Juno, was my little plus sign. For a moment, I stood frozen, because I realized, that it hadn't been until that very moment, that I was actually in that predicament. It had been like I hadn't taken it seriously at all.

Then slowly, my throat tightened, my mouth pulled down into an inevitable pout, and I covered my face with my hands, to muffle the sobs that seemed to be nearing. I wondered if how I felt at that moment was how Juno had felt. It was as if I could feel my end nearing, now I was sure I'd never go back on So Random.

Not only was my career over, but my mom would never look at me the same way, and how would I ever tell Chad? I couldn't, he would hate me, everyone would.

Slowly, I fell to the side, and curled into a ball, wishing more than anything, I could go back to that night at the party, and warn myself. Though I would have definitely thought myself to be crazy, instead of it being some type of warning.

After a few minutes of my crying, I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

*****

"Sonny…Sonny?" Chad's voice, slowly woke me up, from my deep sleep.

I opened one eye slowly to try and see where I was, because it definitely wasn't my soft bed. Slowly, I opened the other one, and realized I was still on the ground, right behind my door.

"Sonny?" he asked again, softly, knocking on the door.

With a huge yawn, I sat up, "Yeah?"

Under the door, I could see that he was sort of pacing in front of my door. It was pretty weird, because I didn't peg him for that type.

"Can we talk?"

For a moment I frowned, and looked down to where the test strip was. A moment of panic surged through me, before I picked it up, "Um, yeah, just give me a second."

I quickly ran to my bathroom to toss it in the garbage, and ran back to open the door, all the while, trying to appear normal. Though, in my situation, being normal wasn't a possibility anymore. For a moment, I wondered how long it would be until I started showing. Then, thinking of that alone, made my heart drop, so I swallowed and decided just to forget about it for the time being.

Chad was standing against the door frame, with his hands shoved inside his pockets, and eyeing me curiously, with his eyebrows sort of furrowed.

"Were you crying?" he asked, taking a step towards me, to inspect my face.

I raised my eyebrow, and gave him a quizzical look, "No. What are you talking about?"

He laughed, and walked fully inside my bedroom, to close the door behind him.

"Sonny, you aren't a very good liar."

I rolled my eyes, and changed the subject, "What do you want?"

My question brought an unmistakable smile to his face, and all he did was look at me. It was one of those intense looks he gave me sometimes. The ones where I felt him searching me through my eyes, as if he could read my every thought, and just know what it was that was going through my head.

It worried me, just how well he could do it too.

Slowly, his hands wrapped themselves around my waist, and brought me closer to him, until I could feel his cool breath hitting my face. Being that close to him, sent goose bumps through out me, it made me feel out of control.

Our lips met, and this time, it wasn't hot and heavy, but sweet. It was serene, and loving almost, the way he held me gingerly.

It became so incredibly comfortable, that I felt my arms wrapping themselves around his neck, without my command. It was only another reassurance, that he had a magnetic pull with me. It made my heart nearly want to jump out of my chest.

When we finally pulled away, a smile remained on his face, "This is nice."

It was, I felt it too. Whatever it was that was happening, between us, I wanted it, I liked it. Something in me, knew it was right, that it was something I had been waiting for. I began to nod, and say that yes, I too liked this, whatever it was, until my phone started ringing.

The moo'ing of it, broke the hypnotized feeling he always sent over me, and I back away, removing my arms from around his neck, ant turning to answer the phone.

It was Hayden's text, which read;Is eight-thirty ok?

His words brought me back my senses, and The reality of my entire situation came back. I was pregnant, with Chad's spawn, and he was my stepbrother, who I'd just kissed for the third time- possibly fourth. I realized then, that there wasn't any way I could profess any feelings for him, not now, not ever.

I looked back up to Chad, who had read the text, and was frowning, "Hayden?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you in your dressing room. I like Hayden, " I lied.

He blinked, and backed away, putting up his protective barrier that he had, "No you don't. You kissed me."

I shrugged, as if it were no big deal, "It was just a kiss, it was nothing."

He frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. he just looked at me, for what seemed like minutes, until he shook his head, "I don't believe you. You're lying."

I rolled my eyes, and turned around to take off the necklace I was wearing, "It's not the first time I tell you that I like him, Chad. Hayden and I get along really well, plus he's normal."

"I'm normal, we do too, get along", he huffed angrily. I wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see the smile he had caused, with his flustered-ness.

Then, out of nowhere, screaming erupted downstairs, and we both turned, wondering what was happening. The voices were coming from two girls, so it wasn't difficult to pinpoint who they belonged to.

As we walked outside of my door, I could see my mom, with her hands on her hips, and facing Beatrice, who looked about ready to murder her. Beatrice started spitting out words in Spanish, which only made my mom even madder.

"You threw it away, didn't you! You don't know how to clean, at all!"

"Mujer bieja y malagradecida, lo tire para que no lloraras. Desde que entraste a esta casa, ha sido como un infierno."

I looked up to Chad, "Do you understand any of this?"

He scratched the back of his head, "A little, something about hell? I don't speak Spanish."

Their bickering continued for a few more minutes, before Beatrice dropped everything she was carrying in her hands, "I quit!" then, without saying anything else, she stomped out of the house, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

I frowned, and looked over at my mom, "What did she throw away mom?"

"Nothing. Go to your room, now." she spat, turning on her heel to go to the kitchen.

When she was gone, I looked up at Chad, "She's been so moody lately."

He shrugged his shoulders, with his hands inside his pockets, "Sounds like mood swings", he stopped for a second, and laughed, "Wouldn't it be funny if she was pregnant?"

I smiled and tried laughing, but it came out more like a scoff, "Yeah…totally."

*****

"What's even cool, about dating normal guys?" Chad asked, as he sat on my bed watching me run around to get ready for my date with Hayden.

I laughed, and looked over at him while I put an earring on, "For one thing, they're not self-absorbed."

He scoffed, and flopped his hair, "There's a difference from being confident, and self-absorbed. It's not my fault that I'm this good looking and have a great show."

I stopped in mid air, as I was putting my other earring on, and frowned at him, "See, you think the world revolves around you."

Chad stood up, and walked over to me, "Well it wouldn't have, but you're insisting on dating the help, so tell me, who else am I going to obsess over?"

I rolled my eyes, "Chad, you're only capable of caring about yourself." it was quiet, and I just looked into his eyes, knowing I could potentially be hurting him, but it was for our own good.

My phone rang on my desk, and I tore my eyes away from him to go get it. It was Hayden again, who said he was waiting outside. Since, I had specifically asked him not to come to the front door. For some reason, I could imagine Chad making it totally awkward.

I grabbed my purse, next to my phone and turned to say goodbye to him, but he was gone. His absence stung, and I was ready to admit it to myself. I knew just how profound my feelings were for him. Everyday, that I spent with him, in this house, talking, looking at him, made me realize just how much I wanted him.

Outside, the guy in the car, was a mere distraction for me, from what I couldn't have. I wouldn't let myself be fooled into thinking it would ever work.

I would go on this date, make myself like Hayden, and that would be it. Then I would find a clinic, and get an abortion, before my stupid mistake blew up in my face.


	12. Awkward Silences

Sorry for taking SOooo long to update, promise that won't happen again :). I hope there's still some readers out there lol. Well here you go, again, no beta :(.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Awkward Silences...**

The date with Hayden went exceptionally ordinary, so much, that I found my mind drifting into thoughts of Chad, and wondered what it was he was doing. Only, I knew that wouldn't do me any good since, he was my stepbrother, and I had to keep reminding myself that I was in enough trouble as it was.

Later that night, when Hayden dropped me off at home, all the lights were off, except for Chad's, and for a moment I considered knocking on his door, to see what he was doing, but decided against it. Knowing, how we'd had strange hormonal feelings lately, it would probably only lead to another make-out session.

Instead, I started walking towards my room, trying to be as quiet as possible, so that he wouldn't hear me. When I walked into my room and turned on the light though, I laughed, as I saw him laying comfortably on my bed, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What? Are you waiting up for me now, to ensure my safe arrival home?" I joked, dropping my purse on a loveseat next to me.

He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "I had to make sure you weren't planning on bringing him to your room for some type of after-date _rendezvous_."

I let my mouth fall, and shoved him playfully, "So why are you really here?"

As I asked, a few doors down, some moaning started erupting. I looked over to the door, then back at Chad, who had on the exact same expression as I had on. A very sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach burst, and I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the dreaded pregnancy, but more out of disgust.

I swallowed, and shivered, only to hear Chad laugh in front of me. I looked up to him again, with a smile and rolled my eyes, "Well, how long has that been going on?"

"You don't really want to know", he muttered, and put a hand through his hair, while yawning.

Then, it was there again, an off-ness in the air to him. It was subtle, but I could see the beginnings of gauntness in his face. Before, I hadn't really taken it seriously, I had merely shoved any thoughts of it away, like it didn't really matter.

When I had hugged him, it had been obvious how thin he'd felt, but I had told myself even then, that Chad had always been slim, and that it hadn't been anything to worry about. It was too obvious now, to ignore it though, he didn't really look like the Chad I knew anymore, but more like a worn out one.

He caught my expression, and frowned with a smile, "What?"

"Are you ok?" I asked awkwardly, walking towards him, and finding how easily natural it was for me to caress his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes as my hand grazed his skin, and breathed out heavily, as if enjoying my touch.

Chad opened his eyes, and put on a smile, that was clearly fake, "Yeah. What are you talking about?"

I frowned, and bit my lip, shrugging in the process, "I don't know…you seem tired lately, and- like you've lost weight or something."

He got up instantly, and started walking out, "I'm fine, I'm great."

This time, it was me who pulled him back, and I was surprised at how easily he stumbled out of balance, before he composed himself. I forced him to turn, and saw how shallow he was breathing.

I waited a few seconds before continuing, "Before, at the studio, you made me tell you what was going on with me, when I was upset. You were the one that wanted to drag me to the hospital when I fainted, when we went out to eat something, and you were the one to ask me if I was crying today. Now, I'm asking you what's wrong, and it's obvious that something is, Chad."

He stood there, silent, and hovering me with a sad expression. It was the most inexplicable thing he'd ever done, but he still didn't say anything. Then, after a few moments he opened his mouth again, but instead of saying anything again, he licked his lips and swallowed.

"So this is it? You get to care, but I don't?" I whispered, still hearing awful noises coming from our parent's bedroom.

Chad smiled, and pinched the bridge of my nose, while winking, "You're cute when you get all flustered, you know that?"

When he saw that I wasn't smiling, he rolled his eyes and spat, " Give it up Sonny, this melodramatic shit is annoying, I'm fine."

His bitterness stung, even more than I expected. It actually made me angry, at how hostile he had suddenly gotten, when I had only been concerned with his wellbeing. It was yet again, a reminder of his inconsistent moods, and why it was that I couldn't be close to him, because I never knew what to expect.

I took a step back, and I half expected him to realize what he'd just said, and apologize, like he'd been doing lately, but he didn't. He walked away, in a foreign mood, and left me in a daze.

…..

The next day, wasn't any better in the least.

After enrolling me in Beverly Hills High, and ditching me to the lions, my mom left, only with a promise to pick me up, sharply at two-fifteen.

I was in a semi trance the whole day, after that. And even though, I had gone to public school most of my life, and had only really been out of it for a year, I found it extremely strange being back at school.

Some people recognized me, and stopped to say they enjoyed the show, or told me what a loser I was, but others or most I should say, just zoomed past, on their BlackBerry's or iPhones, while they talked about whatever club they had been at, the night before.

In each class, the chattering among the students vastly overpowered the lectures given by any teacher, and I sat there in silence, like a fish out of water, wondering what to do with myself.

During lunch I sat in the patio alone, like an ordinary new kid, not touching my food, and too afraid to join any other table. It was unlike me, I knew that, usually I was really good at making friends, but I felt like a scrambled egg.

I'd gotten so used to my little bubble at Condor Studios, and my cast mates at 'So Random', that I'd forgotten how to socialize. When I saw a table of girls eyeing me, a few feet away, I considered running to the bathroom like some antisocial loser, but knew that was going too far.

I reminded myself that I was Sonny Munroe, the social butterfly from Wisconsin. I knew how to make friends, I could do it. So I smiled at the girls, and waved, only to have them turn away, and start laughing hysterically.

After that, any attempt at socializing was gone, and instead, I just looked at the board, as the teachers tried talking, hoping that the bell for the end of school would come.

When it finally did, I tripped getting up from my seat, and once again, when I walked out of the classroom. I could hear laughter behind me, and my cheeks turned pink, but I just kept walking, and looking for my mom's new silver Mercedes-Benz.

I couldn't see it anywhere. What I did see though, was a car with a group of girls surrounding it, and screaming, at who was inside of it. It made me roll my eyes, that someone celebrity would be stupid enough to come to a high school full of fan girls.

When the owner of the car, made it's way through the mob of girls, I groaned- of course it would be Chad Dylan Cooper.

He spotted me and smirked, and I started walking away, but he caught up to me, "Sonny, what are you doing?"

"Walking home", I replied as if it was obvious.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Don't be childish, that'll take you like a half hour, and you're wearing flip flops."

"See, you think that'll make me want to ride in a car with you, but you're actually making it sound better." I smiled.

As Chad was about to say something back, there was an unmistakable click of a camera, and we turned to see a mob of paparazzi crossing the street to get a better view of us. Instead of frowning at them, Chad actually smiled, and turned to raise an eyebrow at me, before I gave in, and followed him to his car to get away from them. Because as much as I didn't want to ride with him, I wanted even less to be hounded by photo hungry men.

When we were a safe distance away from them, I turned to Chad, "Where's my mom? She was supposed to pick me up from school."

He shifted his car into third gear, and I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach, but quickly pushed it away, before he could notice it.

"I don't know. I just got a text from her asking me to pick you up." he said quietly. His cell started ringing, and he looked at the number, before silencing it, and exhaling.

I tried stealing a glance, at the number, but he'd turned it over, "Who's calls do you keep ignoring?"

"Jealous much?" he asked, with a crooked grin, on his increasingly tired face.

Even though, I desperately wanted to bring it up again, I turned instead, and shook my head. If he didn't want me to be concerned, I wouldn't. I'd stay mad, and simply not talk to him at all. It was fair, after how he'd treated me the night before.

When he saw I was still mad, he sighed, and I could hear the softening in his voice, "Sonny…about last night-"

"Let's not talk about it. In fact, I really don't care to have any conversations with you at all. It's a fact that we'll be living in the same house, for at least a couple years, hopefully less, and that we'll see each other every day, but it doesn't mean that we have to talk. I know I've said this before, but I can't take your mood swings, I'm over it."

Without any real warning, Chad pulled over to the side of the road, and turned the ignition off. He pulled the keys out, and turned to look at me, "First of all, it's extremely rude to cut someone off when they're speaking to you. I'd appreciate if you gave me the opportunity to explain myself, before blabbing off, like you always do. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded numbly at his sharpness, and didn't speak up.

He swallowed and looked down, I could sense he was nervous, "I…" he closed his mouth again, but still didn't look at me. He seemed to be at a loss of how to explain himself. His eyes moved around, while he thought for a few seconds, before landing in one spot.

"I'm fine-physically, I mean. Last night, was just, it was just a total misunderstanding. I don't know if you've noticed, but my room is unfortunately closer to our parent's room, there for getting a good night's sleep is difficult. And when I don't sleep right, I get cranky- so that's really it", he let out awkwardly.

I blinked, but didn't look at him, I also focused my eyes on a single spot, not sure why he was trying so hard to lie. But I figured, that if he was going to these lengths to hide, whatever it was, then it wasn't any of my business. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, after all.

I nodded, and tried smiling, but knew my expression was still the same.

"If you want to date Hayden, I can't stop you. But you and I both know it'll be a waste of time", he whispered even more softly.

As much as I told myself that he was wrong, I knew he was right. Because all the while that I was with Hayden, all I could think about, was him, all I could envision when I closed my eyes was him, all I wanted…was Chad.

I was about to speak up again, when his cell phone started ringing again. He picked it up, and looked at the screen, then silenced it. When he looked back up at me, I inched closer to him, cluing him in, but he subtly pushed me away with his hand.

We both sat for a moment, looking at each other then, and he smiled, and whispered, "I'd kiss you, but about fifteen feet away, there's someone watching us."

For some reason, I found that incredibly hilarious, and started laughing, which caused Chad to laugh too. After a minute, he started the car again, and we drove off.

…..

The week went on, and was entirely boring. Because of my school schedule, and Chad's over night scenes on Mackenzie falls ( it was Vampire themed week), we didn't get to see each other at all.

My mom had decided that since I had gone back to regular school, I also needed a bed time, like any _normal_ teenager, and so right when it hit ten, my lights had to go off.

Even though, I had basically done the whole 'normal' thing most of my life, it was so strange now. It was like being confined in a cage, and with no outlet for independence.

Not only that, but the time I spent with my mom had increased and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. She'd been acting strange around me, keeping quiet, texting on her phone, and cleaning the house outrageously, which was an un-like thing for her to do.

Friday afternoon when she picked me up from school, she didn't say anything, but sped off for the house, faster than usual. I tried thinking back, and wondering if I had done something. Then I felt a stab of nervousness, had she found the pregnancy test, that I'd thrown away?

It all started making sense, as to why she was so quiet, and hadn't talked to me at all.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw Chad's car for the first time in a week. The nervousness that I had been feeling subsided, and instead the annoying butterflies came back. I turned my head away from my mom's view so she couldn't see the tiny smirk he'd caused too.

I hurriedly got out of the care, wanting to get away from my silent mother, and inside to see if he was awake. But once I walked inside, and passed by the living room, I saw Chad sitting down on one of the couches, with the same expression of nervousness I'd had earlier. His father was standing with his arms crossed, looking around the room, as if waiting for something.

I instantly stopped, and looked from them, to my mom who had closed the door behind her, and whom also looked like she knew something.

"What's going on?" I asked not being able to take the tension any longer.

James smiled weakly at me, "Sit down Sonny, please."

Without hesitance, I sat next to Chad and looked from him back up to our parents. Up close Chad looked worse than before, but I guessed that it had to do with the crazy hours he was working on 'Mackenzie Falls'.

When my mom cleared her throat, I looked back up at her immediately. She'd crossed her arms, and was looking from Chad to me, with her eyebrows furrowed.

I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation, and the room seemed to be getting darker.

Then my mom spoke, "We need to speak to you two about something."

To be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 12 sneak peak:

I swallowed and tried maintaining a straight face, but it was difficult, "How long is he going to be there?"

"I don't know...", said James as he gave me a sympathetic smile, and shrugged.

It was truly bizarre how things had changed. Before, the reason I had dreaded moving into the Cooper estate had been because of him, now I hated living here, because he was gone...


	13. First Times

You guys are seriously amazing! only 22 reviews away from 200! Do you guys think we can get there with this chapter? If we do, i might just feel forced to post the next one by thursday night ;)

Oh and be warned, the chapter ahead is umm, super steamy...

* * *

Chapter 12

**First Times**

I swallowed, and looked from my mom to James, who were both eyeing each other with hesitance. Time seemed to slow down, and every second was an excruciating moment where the news stood without being told.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, James turned towards the both of us, and cleared his throat. I could tell he'd put on his serious face, but it never worked that well for him, he still looked harmless, "We…we've discovered something, and we decided it was time to confront you two about it."

My heart dropped, they knew, they knew about what had happened between Chad and I at his party, and they knew about the pregnancy test. It was the only thing that would make sense.

For a fraction of a second I turned my eyes to Chad, who seemed to be trembling from fear as well. He looked just as scared as I was.

When James didn't continue, my mom did, "What James and I wanted to say is that, we're pregnant."

"We can explain!" I shouted before my brain had time to register what my mom had said. And before I could take it back, it was already out.

All three then turned their gazes towards me, with a quizzical expression, but it was only my mom who responded to my awkward shout, "What is it that you can explain?"

"You guys are pregnant?" I finally asked backed, realizing what my mom had said. A bout of anger, yet

Relief spread through out me, "Mom!"

She half hid behind James, who looked even more scared than she was, and put up his hands in front of him, "Now, we believe, the two of you should realize how a joyous moment this really is…"

I turned to look at Chad and to see what his reaction to all of this was, but he sort of just looked indifferent to the news, like a blob, without an opinion. Then after a while, he shrugged like a sloth, and got up, "I had a feeling you guys were."

"Chad! You can't tell me you're ok with this", I whined at him, and pulled him back, so that he would face us. He stumbled, then pulled his hand and shrugged, like it was not a big deal.

"Sonny, it was obvious from the beginning. Don't be such a child about it", he mumbled and finally walked away from us, leaving me by myself to face our parents.

The truth was harsh, and I'd warned my mom about having James's spawn. It was something that was going to bind all four of us together forever, it meant that in a strange way, Chad and I were now really related. Life just keep going downhill for me, and fast.

…..

I'd told my mom that I was never going to speak to her again, and I was completely confident about seeing that promise through.

If anything, the past week was a testament that we didn't really have to converse. I could just pass messages to James so that he could give them to her. It was strange that as much as I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't be, he hadn't promised anything after all, only my mom had.

After I'd finished yelling at my mom, I'd ran up to my room and shut the door dramatically, and had fallen to the floor, in a big slump.

Not only was I pregnant now, but my mom was as well. Great, I thought to myself, maybe I'd tell Tawni, and she could arrange a double baby shower or something. I'm sure the surprise would run my mother into overdrive and possibly damage her psychologically, forever.

I sighed and got up, walking over to my bed, feeling stung too. I couldn't believe that Chad had just gotten up and left like it was no big deal, he'd looked extremely worried right before, and after they'd announced what the news was it was like he didn't care.

Whatever, I told myself, and as my stomach grumbled, I decided to go and raid the fridge. Nothing sounded better than a grilled cheese sandwich with bacon and avocado.

Actually, the very thought of it, made my mouth water, and suddenly I became extremely ravenous. It was like nothing, I had ever experienced before in my life, and I wanted nothing more than to already have it in my mouth, to savor the taste of it.

As I walked out though, a tall blonde obstacle stood in my way, and actually pushed me back into my room and shut the door behind him.

I blinked for a second, while I was totally blank, then shook it away, and tried to get past him, to feed myself, but he grabbed me viciously and pushed me on to my bed, in a strange, yet forceful manner.

If any other guy had done that to me, I would have kneed him in the groin and yelled at the top of my lungs. There was something about the way that Chad looked, that made me like the way he had pushed me on to my bed, and was just standing there looking as if I were his lunch.

The look was absolutely animalistic. The hunger I'd had before subsided, and the sudden urgency to have him closer, and feel the pulse of his heartbeat against mine became the need, I had.

As if answering my unknown prayers, Chad slowly climbed on to the bed and on top of me, until his face was right above mine. He didn't say anything, and neither did I, but his clear blue eyes gave it all away. Like some meteor explosion of emotions that had just dawned on the both of us.

My breathing became increasingly shallow, and his sweet breath hit my nose with a surprising welcome. Very slowly, he lowered his face towards mine, until both our trembling lips met, and a collision of different feelings thrust together.

It was slow at first, and he did most of the work, as his lips moved against mine like a perfect match, knowing just how to massage my own with a charm, only he knew. One of his hands went down to the bottom of my shirt and played with the end of it, while he also stroked the skin of my hip tenderly.

His movements made me moan into the kiss, and I couldn't help at running my hands through his hair, forcing him closer to me, until there was no space left between us.

The new need and desire grew inside me, like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was exciting, exhilarating, and entirely beastly. As his kisses left my mouth and trailed down to my jaw, and to the side of my neck, with a fast and hungry feel.

"Chad", I whispered, as one of his hands started working on unbuttoning my shirt.

My heart beat escalated, and I knew that what we were doing was risky, but part of me didn't care. I let him move his hands, in a rhythmic way, unbuttoning each button, until my stomach was completely exposed, and I was left in only my bra.

His kissing trailed down to my bra, as his fingers looped into the clasp of it, unclasping in a slowly. The wait was unnerving, I just wanted him to be done with it, and there to be nothing between the both of us.

Right as he was pulling it off, there was a loud knock on my door, "Sonny, I need to speak with you."

Chad didn't stop the kissing, if anything, it seemed like my mom had egged him on more. He was more persistent, and his kissing seemed to be driven by some completely impatient part of him.

When one of his hands went to cup my breast, I let a small moan out, but not loud enough for my mom to hear.

"Sonny? Are you there?" She asked again, through the door.

Chad looked up, and smiled slyly, putting a finger to his mouth, as if to tell me not to say anything back. The only thing was that, I knew my mother, and she was persistent. She wouldn't leave my door, until I responded, regardless of whether I was mad at her or not.

I shook my head at him, and swallowed trying to steady my voice to speak back, "Yeah?"

As soon as I had spoken, Chad's kisses had began on my stomach again, and my head completely spun. I felt the room going dim and everything around me just go into a blur. Never, had I wanted something so badly, without really knowing what it was at the same time.

From a far, I heard my mom speak again, "What are you doing?"

Chad made bubbles on my stomach, which for some reason, turned out to be extremely ticklish, and I couldn't help at giggle, until he resumed the soft caressing that his lips were doing on my skin. It was pure heaven, so much, that I couldn't think straight at all.

"Um, stu…studying", I said with my shallow breath .

For a moment, she was silent on the other side, and didn't say anything, then I heard a faint 'Ok', and footsteps walking away from the door.

When I was sure she was gone, I pulled Chad back up, so that his face was directly on top of me, and forced him to kiss me, "You're so stupid, she could've heard us."

He merely shrugged, and responded by sucking on my neck, "Parents often miss the most obvious of things. She probably thinks you're doing drugs, rather than fornicating with your stepbrother."

I rolled my eyes, and tried responding back with strength, "We're not fornicating-"

"-Yet", he whispered, his voice hoarse and low.

Another wave of strong euphoria erupted in my body, like nothing before. Knowing that he wanted me, as much as I wanted to take him that very second, just drove my excitement into overload.

That night, suddenly became one of the top ten, I'd ever had in my life.

…..

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in my bed.

For a moment I wondered if I had imagined it all, and then my heart deflated. But when I looked down to see that the only thing that was covering me from being completely bare, was my sheet, I knew it hadn't been a dream after all.

Then I saw both our clothes sprawled carelessly on the floor, which made me frown. If he wasn't with me, where was he? He couldn't have just left my room naked, that would have risen questions, if anyone had caught him.

A moment later, a totally obvious voice came from my bathroom, and I turned instantly. The door to the bathroom was shut, but I could hear the fan on, yet the water running, as if he was trying to mask the sound of his voice, but it didn't. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but by the tone, he sounded upset, more than mad- like he was livid.

I turned over to look at the time, and realized it was far too early to be up on a Saturday, at my age, so I immediately fell asleep again.

…..

When I woke up again, Chad's arm was around me, and I could feel his breath on the back of my head. Having him there with me, for some reason made me smile, like it was the coolest thing in the world to be in bed with Chad Dylan Cooper.

I yawned, and he laughed, "Morning."

His voice made my smile even wider, and I turned around to face him. My excitement faltered when I saw the look of exhaustion that he carried. It wasn't just lack of sleep, I wasn't naïve enough to believe that, but the moment right then was so perfect, that I didn't want to ruin it by asking him what was wrong again.

The only thing I could think of doing, was kissing him, softly, and carefully.

He seemed to like it, and sighed into the kiss, "You're so wonderful, Sonny."

I scrunched my nose, "In bed? Am I your first?"

"Not in bed, I mean, just in general. I think you're great, I really do- and um, no, you're not. But, you're great in that department too."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "In that case, you were ok. It wasn't the best I've had, but not the worst either."

Chad's jaw instantly dropped, and his eyes grew to epic proportions, "Are you serious?"

Seeing him all surprised was sort of nice for once. I thought about cluing him in on what I meant. Obviously he was the only guy I had ever slept with, this making it twice. I was just joking about the whole it not being that great.

"I'm kidding, it was by far, the best night, ever."

His uneasiness went away, but only so much. I could see that he was still somewhat hesitant and hurt. The truth was though, it made me feel weird saying that he was my first, while he had slept with other girls.

So I let it go, and instead we were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He rolled his eyes, and I thought he would ignore it, like he always did, but he answered it instead.

"What dad?"

At that very moment, I decided it was payback time. He wasn't the only one that could play the game, after all. So I started kissing his neck, and pushing myself against him, to try and distract him as much as possible, as he spoke on the phone.

For a minute he let it go on, until he pushed me away, roughly, and I saw his facial expression. It was one that I had never seen before. He simply looked into the air, with a lost, empty look.

I heard James on the other line speaking slowly, while Chad listened. The last words he said was 'Sorry', and then Chad closed his eyes for a moment, as if still trying to process what his dad had just told him.

"What is it?" I asked, beginning to get scared myself. I couldn't help it, it was so unlike Chad to look so awestruck.

He put up his finger again, and I saw his nose flare, then he whispered, 'Ok' into the phone, and hung up.

"Chad, what's going on?" I pressed him, only he didn't say anything back. He got up, faster than I'd seen him go lately, and quickly changed into his clothes, before exiting without saying a single word to me. It was by far, the most bizarre thing ever.

…..

Later that day, when I finally built up the courage to leave my room, and went down stairs, our parents where seated at the breakfast bar, but Chad was nowhere to be found.

Unlike in the night before though, they looked completely glum, like someone had just died or something. It was actually half funny if I thought about it.

I went to the other side, and popped a strawberry from my moms plate into my mouth, "What's going on? Who died?"

James turned his icy blue eyes towards me and cleared his throat, "Actually, Chad's mom just did."

I stood, sort of frozen for a few seconds, wondering how to respond to such sudden news. How was I supposed to react anyway? She wasn't my mom, I hadn't ever met her, and Chad never really mentioned her at all either.

"What? How?" I asked finally, a little shocked by the sudden news.

James took a deep breath, and I could see tears brimming his eyes. It was sort of sweet that he cared that she'd died, "She was in a car accident this morning. Cameron- her husband, called to let me know. He thought it would be best, if…I was the one to tell Chad."

My chest tightened a little, remembering the morning's events, and replaying them in my head. His behavior in the morning now made perfect sense, and I felt like an idiot for having been so cavalier, during the phone call.

"Does he know?" I asked slowly, though I already knew the answer.

My mom nodded, and put her hand on top of James's, "He's left for Virginia, where his mom lived."

I swallowed and tried maintaining a straight face, but it was difficult, "How long is he going to be there?"

"I don't know...", said James as he gave me a sympathetic smile, and shrugged.

It was truly bizarre how things had changed. Before, the reason I had dreaded moving into the Cooper estate had been because of him, now I hated living here, because he was gone.

I was scared. Not for Chad, which I should have been, especially under the circumstances, but because I was alone with our parents now. Not only that, but each day that passed, was a day in which my stomach grew, and soon, hiding it would be impossible, and I would have to tell my mom, James, and Chad.

Thinking about everything that was happening, suddenly became too much for me. The night I'd spent with Chad, his secrets, his mom dying, my mom pregnant, and me…pregnant. The room began to spin, slowly everything went dark, and soon, all consciousness went away.

* * *

Next:

_"How did this happen?" she asked, completely shocked, and looking towards me for an answer._

_I sighed, and did what I did best in any awkward situation, "Well, you know mom, it's sort of what like you and James did to get pregnant. It's simple really, all you have to do-"_

_"Allison Munroe! How dare you try and make this an act", she spat, visibly livid, at me no doubt._

_This time, I was pretty much speechless, this time I couldn't lie, or try to be funny, I was just seriously screwed._


	14. Sonny, You've got Some Explaining To do!

Bad Me, I know, I was suppose to have this out on thursday, i'm sorry! I hope this will make up for it though! :)

Oh! Almost forgot, follow me on twitter! '/ariannette' , that way I can get back to you guys if you have questions, comments or concerns!

Again, I have to say thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys send me! You all rock!

* * *

Chapter 13

**"Sonny, You've Got Some Explaining To do!"**

**.**

**.**

__

"Sonny, its going to end", he whispered while laying down behind me, and breathing into my ear.

A deathly cold breeze had hit my body and enveloped me, paralyzing all possible movement, so that I remained in a stone like fashion. I could feel his ice cold fingers wrap around my arm, as if fearing I would run away.

I could feel my heart beating outrageously, only it wasn't from some type of excitement, but fear instead. I could feel the omen approaching, and I was defenseless against it. Whatever end he was talking about, I didn't know what it was, but I knew that it wasn't something to look forward too.

Chad sounded defeated, unconcerned, almost as if he was already dead inside. It was like the essence that had been him had left. He was a shell, he was a soulless creature hanging on to the living, by a single thread.

Everything in me fought to say something back, to be able to demand the light back inside him, but I couldn't move in inch, I couldn't even open my lips. They acted as if they had been glued together permanently, like a dead body.

I focused all my energy into trying to move in some faint way, but all I managed to do was open my eyes. Only, as soon as I had opened them, I almost wished I hadn't.

When I finally took in where we were, was when I was able to garner another movement out of me, and that was a scream. A scream, a frightened sound, of realizing we were in a coffin.

…..

I was awoken from my nightmare, by a shake. And as I tried pushing the person away, I realized it was my mom.

"Sonny…Sonny, wake up!" she whispered softly.

I swallowed and looked up at my mom, slowly started calming down. Only, I still couldn't shake away the awfulness of what it had been about. I could still feel the coolness of where his fingers had been, only moments before, in my sleep.

My mom moved my hair to the side, and frowned, "Honey, are you ok?"

For a moment, I considered telling her about the awful dream I'd had, but chose against it. If I did, it would only complicate things more, and I totally didn't need that.

In the end, I nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, I…I just, I couldn't find my favorite type of cheese."

It was a horrible lie, but of course, because my mom was my mom, she believed it, and simply shook her head to laugh.

After a split second, I looked around, finding that I was in a hospital bed. As if on cue, my stomach fell, and I swallowed, horrified of what it could mean.

My mom seemed to notice my confusion, "When you fainted at the house, James and I got really worried honey. You've never fainted before, so we decided to bring you here. The doctor came in earlier, and said there wasn't anything dangerously wrong with you, and said it was probably just dehydration. But he's taken some blood samples, just to run some tests, and make sure you're ok."

I swallowed, "Um…what type of tests, Mom?"

"Just the usual things. Don't worry though, it's just a precautionary measure, he's confident that you're fine", she smiled again, and kissed the top of my head affectionately.

The only thing was, I was actually worried- very worried, and frightened, and god knows what else. At the same time, it wasn't as if I could say anything, so I too smiled at her, to assure her that, yes, everything would be fine.

Her eyebrows shot up abruptly, "Oh! I almost forgot, you've got company."

I frowned, and watched her get up from where she had been seated, to go to my door, and open it only enough so that she fit through it. Moments later, the cast of 'So Random', walked through the door.

Grady and Nico immediately rushed to my side, noting a look of worry on their faces, "Sonny, are you ok?"

It wasn't until that very moment that I remembered just how much I missed them, and their awkwardness. Grady always found a way to make me smile, with his goofy personality. Nico's constant girl chasing, always made me laugh. Zora's complete one-of-a-kind personality was always enlightening. I even missed when Tawni rolled her eyes, and pretended to be completely mad at me.

Seeing them there, it made my eyes water all over again, and I pulled the boys in for a hug first, "I've missed you guys so much."

"Yeah, well, I haven't", I heard Tawni say from behind them, arms crossed, and even with a note of bitterness to it.

I knew she'd be upset with me, even if she didn't admit it. Under all the mystic tans, make-up and designer clothes, Tawni was secretly a total softy, and she'd proven it more than once.

After I let go of them, I put up my arms inviting her in for a hug, but she stood there rooted to her spot, and looked away, making sure to raise her nose in the air, like a spoiled little TV starlet that she was.

"Guys, I think we should go outside", Zora said, pulling on the back of both of their shirts, even though they wouldn't move.

Nico shook his head, "No, Tawni had a point earlier, you left us Sonny. You left us cold turkey, without saying goodbye...Sonny, You've got some explaining to do."

I bit my lip, and looked down, "I'm sorry you guys. I really am."

"Uh hu, sure you are- abandoner", Tawni accused me, "If you were really sorry, you would have never left us in the first place."

I frowned, "Didn't Marshall tell you guys, what happened?"

Zora rolled her eyes, and let a strange little smirk on her face, like she often did, "He said you went to a better place. At first we thought he meant Mackenzie Falls, but then we checked Tween Weekly, and realized Mackenzie Falls had fallen second in viewer ship to 'So Random'."

"Yeah, so, what really happened?" asked Grady, scratching his head.

I swallowed, and began telling them the messed up story of how my mom had become bipolar, and had joined forces with the evil Ms. Bitterman, to send me away to public school. By the end of the story, Tawni had gasped, and completely changed her expression to pity.

"You poor thing, no wonder you didn't have the guts to say goodbye, that's embarrassing", she said in what was her sympathetic voice.

I was about to disagree, but Nico put his hand on my arm, and subtly shook his head. So instead, I just smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, I was…super embarrassed."

As Tawni was about to say something else. The door to my room slammed open, with a great force, and there appeared my not so sweet mother, looking at me with fierce eyes.

For what must have been the twentieth time that day, I swallowed, cause shit had just hit the fan.

….

"How did this happen?" she asked, completely shocked, and looking towards me for an answer.

I sighed, and did what I did best in any awkward situation, "Well, you know mom, it's sort of what like you and James did, to get pregnant. It's simple really, all you have to do-"

"Allison Munroe! How dare you try and make this an act", she spat, visibly livid.

This time, I was pretty much speechless, this time I couldn't lie, or try to be funny, I was just seriously screwed.

I didn't say anything, and instead sat up on my bed, with my mouth locked, deciding maybe it'd go easier if I just didn't say anything.

She also stood there, gazing at me, as I imagined she must have been screaming obscenities in her head.

"Well? Who did this to you?" she queried, in a totally livid voice.

For the first time, since I could remember, I decided not to tell her. I stayed quiet and looked away, knowing it would cause me hell. Yet the truth, I was pretty sure would be twice as bad. And it wasn't like I'd meant for it to happen.

After a few excruciating minutes of silence, and death looks, I spoke up and looked up at my mom, "I'm not going to tell you. He's not in my life anymore."

If before she'd looked mad, now she looked like as if she were close to murdering something, or better yet, someone- me. Her nose flared, and my mom put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Sonny, I don't think you understand. You're going to tell me who the boy that impregnated you was."

"No, I don't have to. You can ground me, kick me out, or do whatever you want mom, but I'm not telling you. It just happened", I said firmly.

She could see that she wasn't going to win. The determination in me, to keep it a secret and not share who the father was, was evident. So, in a completely dramatic way, she huffed, and left my room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

…..

Three entire weeks had passed since I had been abruptly taken to the hospital, and it had been three weeks and a day since Chad had been gone too. The house seemed empty without him, cold, dreary, dark.

Ever since I had left the hospital, my mom had immediately enrolled me in home schooling, fearing that a growing stomach might attract attention from the media. Not that she said any of that to my face. My mom and I weren't on speaking terms, the only person I really spoke to was James, and even then, that was scarce as well, since he spent most of his time with my mom.

When we did speak, and I would ask him about when Chad would come back, he just shrugged his arms, and kept saying he didn't know. In a way I understood, of course he needed time, he had to mourn, and I couldn't imagine how loosing a mom would be.

Sure I was completely mad at her and vice versa, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. My mom was my best friend, even if at times I felt like rolling my eyes at her.

I laid on my bed, looking at the screen of my phone, wondering whether or not to call Chad. The thing was, I wasn't sure if it would be like bothering him, while mourning, or if he'd be upset since I hadn't called. Then again, it wasn't as if he'd bothered to contact me at all either.

But also, he needed to know. Regardless of how much I wanted not to tell him, the right thing to do was to tell him.

So I dialed his number, and swallowed, feeling slightly nauseous, at the thought of saying the words to him. I couldn't even imagine what his reaction would be. What if he doubted me? Or laughed it off, as if it were one of my practical jokes?

The phone rang, until I got his infamous voicemail. I thought about leaving a message, asking him to call me back, but when I went to open my mouth to speak, I couldn't say anything. I was suddenly frozen, like I had been in my dream.

At first I was sad, but then, this sense of outrage filled me. Why was he ignoring my calls? He wasn't supposed to, not when I needed to speak to him so desperately. If I was so awesome as he'd said I was, and if he liked me, then wouldn't I be the one call he'd want to answer? Didn't he want me there? To be there for him?

There was a knock at my door, that pulled my thoughts away from Chad, and to the door instead. There was another knock, this time sounding a little more impatient. At first, I thought it could be my mom, but I doubt she'd start knocking at my door any time soon, to speak to me. I also knew it wasn't James, because he usually called my name as well.

I got up from my bed, and got down on the floor to see, if I could recognize the shoes under the door, but of course, that didn't work.

"Who is it?" I asked, after the third attempt.

When I heard the clicking of unmistakable bangles, I knew who it was.

"Who do you think it is. Me, duh", I heard Tawni sneer.

Hearing her actually lifted my mood, after what had seemed like a never ending pool of depression. She was a total relief.

I opened the door, and she walked in carrying several shopping bags in each hand. However, none of them seemed to be from any store that she usually shopped at, like Kitson, or Alice and Olivia.

I closed the door behind me, and crossed my arms, "What are all those bags for?"

As Tawni turned around, she shrieked, and lunged for my protruding small stomach, that had been growing daily. She pressed on it, and then looked up at me, with a very strange radiant smile.

"So your mom totally told me", she said, in a why-didn't-you-tell-me type of way.

I blinked a couple of times, unsure of how to respond back. It seemed more like a dream anyway. I couldn't understand how my mom would want to tell Tawni, that was just so totally bizarre.

"Oh come on Sonny, just because she's mad at you, doesn't mean she couldn't tell me." she said as she sat on my bed, and began to take out the contents of the shopping bags.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is it exactly did she tell you?"

"That you're pregnant. She wanted to know if I knew who the guy was, and like obviously I know it's either Chad or Hayden, but it wasn't like I was going to tell her-"

I put up my hand and frowned, "Ok, back up. Do you think I would just have sex with Hayden, because Chad and I slept together that one night at the party? I'm not some slut like Portlyn, Tawni."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know that. But I could have been wrong, besides I didn't want to tell her that her stepson got her daughter pregnant, that's just yucky."

I bit my tongue, in an attempt to not retort. I could have easily explained that Chad and I knew each other long before our parents had decided to get hitched, and that there wasn't anything even between us. Just as I was about too, someone interrupted me.

"What's yucky?" asked a male voice behind me. A voice, that I had been waiting to hear for weeks.

Chad's voice.

I turned, almost in slow motion to face, him, feeling a need to go and hug him, to find refuge in his arms. But, when my eyes focused on him, I stopped.

The person who stood in front of me, wasn't the Chad that had left three weeks ago, but one eerily close to the one that had been in my nightmare, when I had fainted.

That wasn't the only thing that happened in those few seconds, where we both analyzed each other. As I had turned to face him, I had completely forgotten about the fact, that I was beginning to show, and the top that I had on, was extremely snug.

Chad looked at my stomach, then up at me, then to Tawni, and left his eyes on me, "Are you pregnant?"

* * *

Next:

_"That doesn't look right. Maybe it's an alien baby", Tawni commented, cocking her head to the side, in thought._

_I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help at laugh, while I ate my fro-yo, "It's the first ultrasound Tawn, that's how they're supposed to look."_

_She gasped, "Oh my gosh, it has finger nails!"_

_"Someone's been watching Juno…"…_


End file.
